Estúpido Cupido
by senhora-solo
Summary: Após perder a esperança em relacionamentos, Rose vê sua irmã se tornar noiva justamente no jantar de um outro noivado. Ela acaba fugindo para o jardim por não aguentar todo o clima de romance que a cerca, e acaba tendo um encontro nada comum com o Cupido em pessoa. Gingerrose / Gingerflower / Roux
1. Estúpido cupido

Rose Tico abriu as portas duplas do salão e fugiu para a noite. Segurava o vestido longo para não tropeçar na barra enquanto descia as escadas correndo em disparada e continuou assim pelo jardim.

Depois do jardim havia um labirinto de cercas vivas para o qual ela entrou sabendo exatamente como se guiar ali dentro, mesmo na noite escura e com apenas a lua cheia iluminando o caminho conhecido por ela. Quando criança costumava brincar ali com sua melhor amiga.

No centro do labirinto existia um pequeno pátio com um jardim e uma grande fonte bem no meio, bancos de pedra e estátuas de divindades gregas circundavam a fonte. Rose se apoiou na borda de pedra da fonte. Viu seu reflexo na água antes de surgirem ondulações nela causadas por suas lágrimas.

Sabia que a maquiagem de seus olhos estava borrada e não se atreveu a passar as mãos ali, pois só pioraria a situação. Sentou-se na borda da fonte e ficou ali, sozinha e triste.

Fitou as próprias mãos sobre o colo, elas tremiam levemente. Rose abraçou-se. Nunca se sentiu tão mal e tão desapontada consigo mesmo. Tentava convencer a si mesma que não era inveja o que sentiu quando sua irmã foi pedida em casamento diante de todos os convidados do jantar de noivado de Rey Palpatine e Ben Solo. Tentava expulsar aquele sentimento ruim do seu coração, que embora não conseguisse definir muito bem, no fundo entendia os motivos de sua tristeza.

Estava feliz por sua irmã, de verdade. Paige merecia toda a felicidade do mundo e Beaumont era um bom homem. Sabia que ele e sua irmã seriam muito felizes. Porém, ela não conseguia tirar da boca o sabor amargo da inveja e da tristeza lhe corroendo, e isso só a fazia se sentir cada vez mais péssima. Odiava-se por isso.

E o pior de tudo nem era isso. Pois sabia que sua irmã e seu futuro cunhado nada tinham culpa, nem tampouco os anfitriões do jantar. Era o dia.

Rose odeia o dia dos namorados. Todo esse clima romântico, as declarações, as flores, os casais apaixonados, as lojas empenhadas em fazerem todo mundo gastar nesse dia, os filmes românticos na televisão, tudo a deixava tão deprimida e com raiva. Por quê? Digamos que Rose seja uma azarada com relacionamentos.

Entre decepções, traições e falta de reciprocidade, ela acumulava uma pilha de relacionamentos ruins. Sua sina era que os namorados a largassem antes do dia dos namorados. O mais recente lhe deu um pé na bunda por mensagem de texto depois de dizer na maior cara de pau que tinha tido uma recaída com a ex-namorada e estava voltando com ela. Não bastava a falta de respeito e responsabilidade afetiva, tinha que fazer isso dois dias antes do dia dos namorados, quando ela já tinha planejado todo um programa para o dia.

Resultado: todos os anos ela passava esse dia sozinha, trancada no seu quarto, de pijama, comendo porcarias e chorando enquanto assistia filmes românticos dos anos 1980. Sentia-se meio masoquista nesse momento, porque enquanto assistia a felicidade dos outros, estava afundada numa _bad_ terrível, contudo, por um lado era bom ver que tudo aquilo não passava de ficção e que relacionamentos só tinham final feliz mesmo nos filmes.

Na vida real, você só chora comendo sorvete e morrendo de dor de cabeça porque um novo chifre nasceu na sua testa.

Ela nem queria estar ali, no entanto, foi a data que Rey escolheu para fazer sua festa de noivado e ela não podia deixar de ir. Ela era a única amiga que Rey tinha, desde a infância. Rose era a única pessoa que o avô abusivo dela deixava que se aproximasse da neta, e apenas porque tinha negócios com a família Tico. Ninguém sentiu saudade quando o velho Sheev morreu. Paige era adolescente na época em que Rose e Rey se aproximaram, e como elas tinham quase a mesma idade, acabaram fazendo amizade.

Agora sua melhor amiga e sua irmã estavam se casando e ela chorando sozinha num jardim secreto no meio de um labirinto de cercas vivas e estátuas de deuses gregos. Conhecia a maioria deles, sabia por Rey que era uma apaixonada por mitologia grega.

Ali à direita estava Ártemis, Apolo e Baco, além de outros dois que ela não sabia o nome, à esquerda, Atena, Hades com Perséfone, e Poseidon, atrás estavam Ares, Afrodite, Hefesto e Deméter, e à frente, Zeus e Hera, Selene e por fim Eros.

Olhou para a estátua de Eros, com seu arco, flecha e aljava, apontando para a frente, para Rose. Ela fungou e riu pelo nariz. Parecia piada. Ela se levantou e contornou a fonte e caminhou até a estátua do deus, que assim como as outras, estava em tamanho real e era somente um pouco mais alta do que ela.

Rose, que estava um pouco alcoolizada por causa das várias taças de vinho e champanhe que tomou na festa, deu dois tapas na cara da estátua.

— Estúpido cupido! — ela disse. — Você só fode com a minha vida, sabia? Então vê se me deixa em paz! Não quero mais me apaixonar!

Deu alguns passos para trás e então começou a rir. Estava falando com uma estátua. Não deveria ter bebido, não deveria estar ali, tinha que estar na festa, prestigiando sua amiga e sua irmã com seus respectivos noivos, ao invés de ficar sofrendo de autocomiseração longe de todos e falando com estátuas.

Mas que se dane! Não ia mudar nada em sua vida. Continuaria sendo uma azarada e provavelmente ficaria para titia, morando sozinha numa casa com dez a doze gatos que a comeriam quando ela morresse de infarto já bem velhinha.

— Olha Cupido, eu prefiro você retratado como um garotinho fofo. Você assim grande me lembra que é um homem e odeio homens. Vocês são todos iguais, uns escrotos! Você também, só põe macho escroto na minha vida! Eu só queria que uma vez você acertasse essa flecha direito para mim. — A estátua de Eros, como é óbvio, nada podia responder. Rose parou ao seu lado. — O maior castigo da vida de uma mulher é ser hétero. É por isso que não se diz "opção sexual", porque ninguém em sã consciência optaria por gostar de homem.

Ela caminhou até Selene ao lado e passou o braço em volta dos ombros da deusa da lua. Mexeu na lua deitada que adornava a cabeça da deusa. — Você não concorda, Selene?... Quando eu era criança amava Sailor Moon, sei que não tem nada a ver com a conversa, mas eu queria dizer isso. Acho que estou bêbada.

Afastou-se da estátua da deusa, tencionando voltar para a casa. Ela entraria pelos fundos e usaria algum banheiro do andar de baixo antes de voltar para a festa. Não podia aparecer com aquela cara na frente dos outros.

De repente uma luz rosada brilhou atrás dela. Rose se virou e protegeu sua visão da claridade forte. Ela chegou a pensar que aquela luz vinha de algum disco voador. Tremeu com essa hipótese e quando tentou correr de costas, tropeçou e caiu de bunda no chão. Antes que ela pudesse se levantar e correr, a luz sumiu e no lugar em que antes estava uma estátua de Eros, surgiu talvez o homem mais lindo que Rose já tinha visto na vida dela, e o pior de tudo, parecia-se com a estátua do deus, com direito a arco e flecha nas mãos.

Rose estava em choque e paralisada. Foi em pânico que ela viu o homem se aproximar e oferecer a mão para ela.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la, por favor.

Quando ele falou, Rose ficou tão pasmada que teve certeza de que fora realmente abduzida e aquilo não passava de uma alucinação criada pelos aliens que estavam fazendo experiências inomináveis consigo. Desmaiou logo em seguida.

[...]

Rose acordou com uma cefaleia terrível. Com algum esforço sentou-se e olhou ao redor. Ainda estava no jardim e suspirou aliviada. Fora um sonho, graças a Deus. Não tinha sido abduzida e com certeza veria novamente a estátua de Eros no mesmo lugar.

Levantou-se, limpando o melhor que podia sua roupa. Precisava se trocar. Falaria com Rey para lhe emprestar alguma coisa. Ela se deu conta da falta da estátua de Eros no mesmo momento que ouviu a ladainha de alguém.

Virou-se lentamente e viu, para seu completo desespero, o mesmo homem que viu antes, sentado aos pés da estátua de Afrodite, falando com ela, mas a deusa que era sua mãe continuava petrificada. Ela deu um grito, o que chamou atenção dele.

— Até que enfim você acordou! — Ele se levantou rapidamente e correu até ela. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais Rose se afastava dele. — Ei, não precisa ter medo de mim.

— Q-quem é você?

— Eu não me apresentei? Oh, peço-lhe perdão. Eu sou Eros, deus do amor e da paixão, filho de Afrodite. E você é...?

— É brincadeira, né? É piada?

— Como?

— Já sei, é uma pegadinha. Tem câmeras por toda parte, tenho certeza. Muito bem, pessoal, podem sair — ela gritou, olhando para os lados. — Foi muito engraçado, tenho certeza que o acervo de memes de vocês vai estar atualizado depois da minha péssima performasse.

— O que são memes? — ele perguntou inocentemente.

— Cara, pode parar de atuar. Não tem mais graça. Meus amigos contrataram você para tirar sarro de mim, não é? Pois já foi suficiente, chega. — A cara de confuso dele fez Rose ter certeza de que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. — Ai meu Deus, você é mesmo Eros, não é?

— É claro que sim! Ofende-me uma mortal como você não me reconhecer.

— Escuta aqui, você não está na Grécia e desde o nascimento da filosofia que o mito deixou de ser usado para explicar as coisas, ou pelo menos é assim que eu me lembro das aulas de Filosofia. Ou seja, não tenta vim para cima de mim com a sua "ira dos deuses" que não vai rolar.

— Ninguém nunca falou assim comigo...

— Eu não sinto muito. E olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu devo estar sonhando. Então já que isso é um sonho, me explica porque você está aqui e porque não é mais uma estátua como as outras.

— Foi você que disse que queria que eu acertasse uma flecha para você e Selene me trouxe para cá.

— Espera... O que? — Olhou para a estátua da deusa da lua, que permanecia bem parada como as demais. — Como a Selene...

— Não a estátua — disse ele. Apontou para cima e Rose olhou para o céu, onde a lua pairava majestosamente bem acima deles.

— Sim, isso com certeza é um sonho — Rose sentenciou.

— Bom, estou aqui para fazer o meu trabalho e ir embora o mais rápido possível de volta para o monte Olimpo.

— Espera aí, o que?

— Do que você gosta? Homem, mulher, tanto faz...?

— Eh-eh... Homem, mas...

— Você não me disse seu nome — ele interrompeu.

— Meu nome é Rose, Rose Tico.

— Muito bem Rose, Rose Tico, vamos atrás de um homem para você. Que tipo quer? Particularmente eu gosto de ruivos, mas você tem alguma outra preferência? Você tem cara de que gosta de caras altos, se bem que com essa altura qualquer um é mais alto que você...

— Ei, ei, ei! Você fala muito rápido! E eu nem disse que queria que você me arrumasse homem, eu só...

Rose foi interrompida quando viu alguém chegando. Ela se calou no mesmo instante e ficou mais nervosa do que já estava. Já bastava a loucura toda que estava sendo aquilo, alguém lhe pegar falando com um cara seminu segurando arco e flecha seria terrível.

Logo um topete ruivo apareceu e logo reconheceu que se tratava de Armitage Hux. Não o conhecia direito, só sabia que era convidado de Ben Solo. Durante o jantar ela o viu o tempo todo com a cara emburrada, como se estivesse irritado com todo aquele romance e felicidade. Pessoalmente, ela sentiu um pouco de apatia por ele, também estava irritada com todo aquele clima de noivado.

Ele a viu e parou. — Oh, perdão, eu estava procurando um lugar tranquilo para fumar. Não quero atrapalhar nada. Com licença — disse, já se virando.

— Não, espera, não é o que está pensando...

— Ele é ruivo! — gritou Eros. Tanto Hux como Tico olharam de volta para ele. — Eu gosto de ruivos.

Pegou uma flecha com a ponta de ouro da aljava e Rose entrou em pânico.

— Cupido, não! — gritou.

Mas era tarde demais. No instante seguinte, Hux estava caído no chão com uma flecha cravada no coração. Desesperada, Rose correu até ele, e se admirou quando a flecha se dissipou no ar em uma nuvem cor-de-rosa.

— Vai ser divertido quando ele acordar — disse o Cupido.

— Seu filho da mãe! O que foi que você fez?!

— O que você queria, ué! Quando ele acordar e te ver, estará perdida e completamente apaixonado por ti. Isso não é lindo?

— Não! Eu nem sequer o conheço. Você é mesmo um estúpido!

— Você é uma mal-agradecida, Rose, Rose Tico. Eu vou embora, nunca fui tão desrespeitado.

— Espera aí, você tem que reverter isso! Ele não pode ficar apaixonado por mim!

— E quem disse que isso é problema, meu? — Então ele começou a rir.

— Do que é que está rindo? — perguntou indignada.

— É que eu já vi algo parecido antes, com Apolo e Dafne. Quer dizer, não totalmente. — Riu mais um pouco e voltou à posição anterior ao lado de Selene.

— Não pode fazer isso, volte aqui agora e desfaça a merda que fez!

— Adeus, Rose, Rose Tico!

E como um passe de mágica, Eros voltou a ser uma estátua, deixando-a sozinha com Hux, que estava acordando.

— O que...? O que houve? Onde estou? — perguntou Hux.

Rose se levantou e começou então a estapear-se, tentando acordar daquele sonho ultrarrealista. Mas então Hux olhou para ela e logo se levantou.

— Meu Deus do céu... — ele disse. Rose se recusou a olhar para ele. Se olhasse, descobriria que o Cupido não tinha brincado quando falou que ele acordaria apaixonado por ela. — Você é a mulher mais linda e perfeita que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.


	2. A lenda do loureiro

Incrédula, indignada e desesperada são os adjetivos que descrevem perfeitamente Rose Tico aquela noite. Toda a sua paz foi tirada, parecia estar presa no mais maluco e absurdo dos seus sonhos sem conseguir acordar. E não à toa que se beliscava, ansiosa para despertar, mas que tal esforço estava sendo em vão.

Ela não sabia dizer em que momento as coisas saíram do controle. Se quando Hux apareceu no lugar errado e na hora errada, ou se quando Eros surgiu em carne e osso e resolveu bancar o engraçadinho, ou mesmo antes, quando ela tomou a decisão horrorosa de abandonar o jantar e ir para o jardim no meio do labirinto de cercas vivas.

Devia ter enfrentado aquele noivado, teria poupado a si própria dessa dor de cabeça. Mas como ela podia saber? Novamente ela foi vítima da sua má sorte.

Como na lenda do loureiro, Rose fazia as vezes de Dafne ao escapar de Apolo. Nosso Apolo, no caso, é Armitage. Ele a seguia, louco por apenas a chance de falar com ela, olhar para ela, conhecê-la, tocá-la, amá-la... Mas Rose não queria e não aceitava e por isso não incentivava tal aproximação; ela estava ainda negação, na realidade. Não parava de se beliscar, dar tapas no próprio rosto, tudo na intenção de acordar, porque, para ela, aquilo não passava de um pesadelo. Em sua cabeça acordaria de novo no meio do jardim, descobrindo que havia batido a cabeça com força no chão, em algum momento antes da luz cor-de-rosa aparecer.

Ela corria para a saída do labirinto, novamente segurando a barra de seu vestido imundo. Ele era rosa claro, bem acinturado e de ombro só, de um tecido leve e de um modelo que ironicamente lembrava uma túnica grega, tão longo que se arrastava no chão quando ela andava. Armitage não pôde deixar de reparar o quão linda ela estava, mesmo que o vestido agora estivesse sujo. Mas ele já a tinha visto na festa com a peça, limpo e em uma iluminação melhor, e sabia que aquela mulher de um metro e cinquenta e sete centímetros era deslumbrante, encantadora e bela. O penteado dela havia se desfeito e seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, o lhe dava uma aparência selvagem. Para Armitage ela só estava mais linda. Ela se parecia com uma princesa, uma deusa, da qual ele queria ser súdito e devoto.

— Por favor, não fuja! — ele implorava. Rose ignorava seus clamores, concentrada em sair do labirinto da mesma forma como entrou. Não queria se atrapalhar por causa dele e errar uma esquina, e por isso acabar entrando num beco sem saída com ele atrás dela. — Por que está fugindo de mim, querida?

— Pare de me seguir! — ela gritou e apertou ainda mais o passo, puxando as saias do vestido mais alto para não tropeçar nelas.

— Eu só quero falar com você, meu amor. Você tem algo que me pertence: o meu coração.

E massageava o peito.

— Vai pro inferno! — revirou os olhos.

— Por favor, minha querida, não fuja de mim!

— Eu vou chamar a polícia, seu maluco pervertido!

— Não, meu amor...

— Para! — Virou-se para encará-lo. Tinham acabado de deixar o labirinto e agora estavam no gramado. — Por que está fazendo isso?

Ele sorriu, mesmo respirando pesadamente. Olhou-a com ternura e adoração, como se ela fosse a razão dele viver.

— Eu confesso que não sei — respondeu Armitage. Estava com a mão sobre o peito, fazendo uma pequena massagem. — Mas desde o momento em que te vi no jardim secreto, com seu belo rosto banhado pelo luar, eu soube que estava perdidamente apaixonado por você.

— Que? Não, Hux! Você está... Hã...? Enfeitiçado? Amaldiçoado? Não lembra do que aconteceu?

— Se isso for uma maldição eu questiono o conceito de benção então. — E sem mais nem menos, Armitage tentou beijá-la, mas Rose desviou o rosto e logo o empurrou.

— Seu nojento! Não toque em mim!

— Mas, meu bem...

— Fique longe de mim! — E Rose correu.

— Querida, por favor, não me abandone, não fuja de mim!

Para evitar um vexame, Rose entrou pelos fundos da casa. Os cachorros começaram a latir imediatamente e para sua sorte – a primeira da noite, por assim dizer – foi que os cachorros estivam presos. Entrou na cozinha, que nesse momento estava lotada de pessoas, a maioria contratada para servir no jantar de noivado. Dava para ver que a mãe do noivo não estava economizando para casar o filho, e isso era apenas um noivado, que dirá quando houvesse o casamento.

Deixou a cozinha. A propriedade de Rey, herdada pelo avô, era bastante grande, e Rose cresceu, por assim dizer, junto com Rey dentro daquela casa, mas elas costumavam passar a maior parte do seu tempo ou no quarto dela, ou na biblioteca, ou na sala, ou no gramado, ou no jardim secreto das estátuas de deuses. Por isso, ela precisou ir abrindo de porta em porta à procura de um banheiro, descobrindo só armários, dispensas ou quartos de empregados. Não havia ninguém por ali, felizmente, todos deviam estar na cozinha ou no salão.

Soltou um _"até que enfim"_ quando finalmente encontrou um banheiro. Abriu a porta e empurrou Armitage, que continuava lhe seguindo, para dentro, e, olhando para os lados, fechou-se lá com ele.

Talvez Armitage tenha entendido mal a intenção dela, pois se aproximou querendo novamente beijá-la, mas Rose se esquivou.

— Você é tão linda e perfeita... — murmurou antes dela ter se afastado.

Ela segurou seus ombros com força e o empurrou para trás e depois para baixo, sobre o vaso sanitário tampado. — Você senta aqui!

— Querida...?

— Cala a boca! — gritou. Ela já tinha perdido completamente a paciência.

Rose não costumava ser grosseira daquele jeito com ninguém, era uma pessoa alegre, gentil e simpática na maior parte do tempo, mas ela estava no seu limite. Aquela situação já tinha extrapolado há muito as barreiras do tolerável.

— Escuta bem o que eu vou te falar e não me interrompe — mandou. Ele fechou a boca e ficou olhando para ela, obediente, de repente com medo do brilho que viu nos seus olhos; parecia um brilho assassino. Ela estava com raiva dele e se sentiu magoado com isso, e também decepcionado consigo mesmo por chateá-la. Então massageou o peito novamente. — Esse é a porra do pior dia da minha vida! Nunca, nem nos meus piores sonhos, eu imaginei uma situação como essa, e eu não desejo isso nem para o meu pior inimigo.

— Eu posso-

— Não, você não pode — cortou-o grosseiramente. — Eu estou cansada, descabelada, suja, nervosa e com ódio. Você estragou de vez a minha noite que já era por si só péssima! Aliás, estou sendo injusta com você. — Abrandou seu tom de voz. — Desculpe, você foi vítima do sadismo do Cupido tanto quanto eu. — Tencionou se aproximar dele, mas seu bom senso lhe disse para manter uma distância mínima de pelo menos dois metros dele. — Por favor, Hux, tente voltar à razão! Isso... — Apontou para ele mesmo, sem uma palavra melhor para descrevê-lo naquele estado. — Não é você! Só está atrás de mim porque está sob influência de... de... de um tipo de feitiço, encantamento, poder mágico proveniente da flechada, sei lá!

Hux sorriu galantemente, ergueu-se e deu um passo à frente. — Foi você quem me encantou, linda.

— Sente-se! — empurrou-o novamente contra o vaso e tornou a se afastar.

— Mas... — Ele franziu o cenho então e a fitou com uma cara, que, se Rose não estivesse quase espumando de raiva, teria achado engraçada. — Qual é o nome da minha adorada musa?

O queixo dela caiu. Era tão absurdo que a única reação que ela conseguiu ter foi rir nervosamente.

— Você nem sabe o meu nome — riu.

Colocou as mãos na cintura e deu as costas para ele, negando com a cabeça. Era inacreditável. Inacreditável! Ele não sabia seu nome e estava apaixonado por ela como ela fosse a única mulher na face da Terra, e tudo por causa de um Cupido atrapalhado, bobalhão, egoísta e salafrário.

Ela o ouviu mexer-se atrás de si e virou-se de volta para encontrá-lo em pé, mas ele sentou imediatamente, já prevendo um outro grito da parte dela.

— O meu nome é Rose Tico.

— Rose... — Experimentou o nome na boca e como soava. — Tenho que parabenizar seus pais pela escolha do seu nome, não tem outro mais adequado para você.

Ela revirou os olhos tão forte que pensou que não voltariam mais ao normal. Pessoas apaixonadas podem ser tão ridículas! Isso sempre foi assim ou ela só nunca tinha reparado antes porque a apaixonada era sempre ela?

Tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação, não aguentaria continuar ouvindo aquelas frases feitas e piegas sem enlouquecer. Por um lado era fofo, tinha que admitir, mas ficavam melhores em um mangá _shoujo,_ do que ditas por um homem adulto na casa dos trinta.

— Hux... — Parou, respirou fundo e tentou novamente. — Hux, será que você não entende que nós dois estamos numa situação delicadíssima? Ou não lembra do Cupido e o que ele fez com você?

— Cupido?

— O Cupido, Hux! Aquele cara loiro com cara de otário, seminu que anda por aí com arco e flecha como um retardado. Você nos viu, lembra?

Ele pensou um pouco. Colocou a mão sobre o peito e o massageou brevemente, um gesto que vinha repetindo. Então disse:

— Sim, mas e daí?

Rose encarou-o de olhos e boca arregalados, sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido. — "E daí?" Você está brincando comigo?

— Por que você está tão zangada com isso, Rose?

— E ainda pergunta? — questionou como se fosse óbvio. — Cara, nós nunca tínhamos nos visto até hoje à noite. Eu não te conheço, tudo que eu sei sobre você é o que eu escutava a Rey comentar – muito de vez em quando, por sinal –, com o Ben na minha frente ou quando ela soltava uma frase ou outra sobre o "amigo chato do Ben" — fez sinal de aspas com os dedos — nas nossas conversas. — Respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos.

Imaginava que sua aparência estava péssima e evitava deliberadamente o espelho do banheiro. Hux ficava repetindo que ela era linda, mas tinha certeza que era só por ter sido flechado pelo arco de Eros. Do contrário, ele nem olharia na cara dela, como não olhou durante do jantar, pelo pouco tempo em que ela esteve presente.

Tornou a se aproximar dele, ainda mantendo uma distância segura. Se ele tentasse agarrá-la, ela teria tempo para correr. — Você também não sabe nada sobre mim — ela disse. — Você nem repararia em mim se não tivesse sido flechado pelo Cupido. Isso é tão surreal!

— Rose... — tentou.

— Você... Você precisa...

— Rose, escute-me. — Tentou novamente.

— Vo-você tem que lutar contra isso — ela gaguejou. — Não pode aceitar isso, esse sentimento, foi contra a sua vontade e tenho certeza que você jamais ia querer uma coisa dessas, quem ia querer? Então... Então... — Olhava para as próprias mãos que gesticulava bastante enquanto falava. Não tinha ideia do que estava dizendo e sabia que não fazia sentido. Existia alguma lenda na mitologia grega que contava de um caso em que uma flechada de amor do Cupido tivesse sido anulada? Ela não conhecia. Faria uma pesquisa sobre isso depois. — Ai meu Deus, é claro! Calma Rose. — Fechou os olhos e dizia só consigo. — Isso é só um sonho... Só um sonho. Nada mais do que um sonho maluco e hiper-realista. Logo você vai acordar e tudo terá passado. Então não tem nenhum problema aqui.

Ficou parada, de olhos fechados, fazendo um exercício de respiração para se acalmar. Armitage a observou enquanto isso. Ela era tão fofa...

— Eu posso falar agora? — perguntou. Rose abriu os olhos. — Vejo que está abalada, e confesso que me deixei levar demais por isso, eu deveria ter sido mais controlado para não te assustar.

Rose prendeu a respiração. Seria agora que ele ia dizer que tudo aquilo era na realidade uma pegadinha e que estava tirando sarro da cara o tempo todo? Ela se viu desejando exatamente isso, mesmo que corresse risco de ter uma fúria assassina, ou um infarto.

— Mas eu só posso agradecer ao retardado do Cupido. Afinal, se eu não tivesse decidido ir fumar naquela hora, eu não teria me apaixonado por você, Rose Tico.

— Por favor, diz que está tirando com a minha cara, diz — implorou ela com a voz chorosa.

— Rose. — Armitage caiu de joelhos aos pés dela, agarrando seus tornozelos e assustando-a. — Rose, Rose, por favor, me escuta!

— Hux, me larga, por favor!

Ele largou, mas continuou perto, agora com as mãos entrelaçadas juntas na frente do rosto. — Rose, fique comigo!

— Não faça isso, você está passando vergonha.

— Eu faço qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que você quiser, meu amor. Mas fique comigo...

— Então comece se recompondo! — berrou ela. Tinha certeza que se alguém estivesse passando pelo corredor tinha escutado. — Pelo amor de Deus, você é um homem ou um cachorrinho?

— Rose...

— Eu não posso... — Fechou os olhos por um instante. Respirou fundo e recomeçou a frase usando um tom bem mais brando, mas ainda assim firme. — Eu não quero ficar com você. Vai ter que desculpar, Hux. Nós nem nos conhecemos, e embora você tenha sido flechado pelo Cupido, eu... Eu não posso te corresponder, sinto muito.

Ele se calou. Seus braços caíram inertes ao lado do corpo e lentamente ele se sentou no chão, onde juntou as mãos entre as coxas, de cabeça baixa. Ela aproveitou para se afastar, com o pensamento de que talvez tenha sido dura demais, porém, consolada com a ideia de que tinha sido necessária. Ele mereceu – e precisava – disso.

Mas quando ela o fitou de novo, seus olhares rapidamente se encontraram, antes que ela tornasse a virar o rosto. De esguelha pôde notar que ele ainda a encarava e que massageou outra vez o peito. Mas tentou ser forte e não ceder à vontade de olhar para ele ou mesmo sentir pena dele. Achava que ninguém merecia esse sentimento.

No entanto, ela estava com um bolo preso na garganta, sentindo o peito apertado com o jeito como ele olhara para si naqueles poucos instantes em que seus olhares se encontraram. Ele mirava-lhe com olhos suplicantes, úmidos, os lábios trêmulos e encurvados. Ela reconheceu aquele olhar e aquela feição, mas estava acostumada a vê-la em si mesma e não nos outros, muito menos por sua causa: coração partido.

Ela quis abraçá-lo, de repente, mas não fez porque teve medo de que novamente ele entendesse do jeito errado. Ele estava louco pelo seu toque, necessitado da sua atenção, sentindo-se desesperado para que pelo menos uma parte dela o amasse, e Rose sabia porque já tinha se apaixonado antes, e não uma única vez.

Armitage inclinou-se, encostando-se à parede do banheiro. Arrepiou-se quando sua bochecha esquerda entrou em contato com o azulejo frio da parede. Colocou a mão no peito e deixou ali, massageando-o. E então, bem baixinho, saindo apenas como um murmúrio de seus lábios, ele passou a cantar.

_— Love is a rose... but you better not pick..._

Rose voltou-se para ele de novo. Dessa vez ela não pôde evitar o sentimento de pena, principalmente porque sabia que o Hux de antes, o homem esquisito e que parecia não gostar de nada, de mais cedo no jantar, jamais se prestaria àquele papel, nunca olharia para ela, tampouco se interessaria.

Quem sabe ele fosse do tipo que Rose admirava: os que não se entregam a paixões assim tão fácil e que colocam outras prioridades acima dos relacionamentos. Pessoas que sabem que a paixão torna uma pessoa insensata e irracional, capaz de fazer loucuras das mais insanas, e de se humilharem por alguém que não vale a pena.

Quantas vezes foi ela a pessoa a se humilhar, a sofrer sozinha num canto por alguém que não lhe amava?

Agora tudo era diferente e estranho para Rose, que nunca esteve antes nessa posição. Estava acostumada a ser a que se apaixona, não é correspondida e sofre, e não o contrário.

Ela sabia que não gostava daquele homem, mas tinha obrigação de ter um pouco de respeito e consideração por ele. Por isso que sabia que não podia sair e voltar à festa com ele assim. Sem contar, é claro, com o fato de que os dois estão com as roupas sujas e os cabelos desarrumados, e que Armitage pode novamente envergonhar a si e a ela diante de todos.

— Não faz isso, cara... Pare de cantar assim. — Ela tomou coragem de sentar perto dele.

— Quero ficar triste... — Hux redarguiu em um sussurro, tirando a mão do peito.

— Não diz isso. Não é legal se sentir triste...

— Que escolha eu tenho? Achei que minha vida tinha finalmente começado a fazer sentido, mas eu estava enganado.

— Eu sinto muito, Armitage. Eu sei como você se sente, mas eu... eu não correspondo você...

Ele olhou para ela. Rose se deu conta de que os olhos dele eram claros, mas não conseguia definir ao certo a tonalidade, à luz da lâmpada do banheiro. Talvez azul ou verde. Reparou também que ele era um homem bonito. Mesmo assim, eles eram meros peões no jogo de um deus estúpido, vítimas da arrogância e egoísmo de Eros, que flechou apenas ele e ela não. Agora ele a ama e ela não.

Aquilo era realmente cruel.

Armitage virou o rosto. Dobrou as pernas para cima e apoiou os antebraços sobre os joelhos. Rose chegou mais perto, mesmo com receio.

— Olha, você é um cara bonitão, esse terno com certeza é bem caro, apesar de estar estragado, mas mostra que tem dinheiro, você deve ser interessante... para alguém. Tenho certeza que conseguirá encontrar alguém que te corresponda.

— Não, Rose — respondeu, tornando a encará-la. — Eu estou apaixonado por você. Por você! Não tenho olhos para mais ninguém.

— Isso é porque você não viu mais ninguém desde que saiu da festa! — replicou Rose. — Mas está tudo bem, Hux. Não precisamos nos preocupar, porque tudo isso é um sonho. Um sonho bem louco e hiper-realista! Mas não deixa de ser um sonho. E logo eu vou acordar e as coisas voltarão ao normal.

Ela sorria amavelmente para ele agora. Havia convencido a si mesma acerca de sua realidade, só precisava esperar que acordasse.

— Se isso é então um sonho... — Ele não terminou a frase.

Fechou a distância entre eles e a beijou pela primeira vez, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. Se era um sonho e logo tudo acabaria, então era melhor beijá-la enquanto tinha a chance.

Exceto que Rose não consentiu com isto e imediatamente reagiu. Mordeu-o e o empurrou. Armitage afastou-se gemendo de dor, com o lábio inchado e vermelho; um pouco mais forte, e estaria sangrando. Em seguida, ela acertou sua face esquerda com um tapa.

— Tarado!

Levantou-se segurando a saia de seu vestido e afastou-se chamando-o de todos os nomes.

— Rose, me desculpe! — Hux apressou-se em desculpar-se. Levantou-se um pouco atrapalhado, envergonhado de seu gesto impulsivo.

— Inferno! A gente não pode ser nem gentis com um cara que ele já acha que estamos dando mole para ele! — resmungou.

Rose abriu a porta, mas não saiu. Atrás dela, Armitage repetia seus pedidos de desculpas – ignorados por ela.

Rose expiou pelo lado de fora, olhando de lado para o outro. Avistou Rey passando pelo outro corredor que dava acesso à cozinha.

— Ei! _Psiiiu_! — chamou. — Rey! Reeey, olha para cá!

A outra finalmente a escutou e parou, vendo metade do corpo da sua amiga para fora de um lavabo.

— Vem aqui! — Rose acenava com a mão repetidas vezes até que Rey, sem entender nada, veio até ela.

— Rose, então você estava aqui o tempo todo? — perguntou Rey, retoricamente. — O que foi que aconteceu? Você sumiu. Paige e eu estávamos preocupadas.

— Bom que você perguntou, porque aconteceu uma coisa sim — confidenciou.

Rey arregalou os olhos, parecendo preocupada. — Você menstruou?

— Antes fosse, amiga! Eu estou com um problema muito pior.

— Como assim? — a outra questionou.

— Entra, por favor. — Rose afastou-se e abriu a porta.

A primeira coisa que Rey encontra ao entrar é um homem. Sua cabeça ruiva é facilmente reconhecida, mesmo que ele estivesse bagunçado e maltrapilho. O amigo esquisito de seu noivo.

— Hux? O que você... Rose?

— Rey?

— Por que ele...

— Longa história.

Rey puxou a amiga para um canto do banheiro, enquanto o ruivo observava as duas aparentemente nervoso e desconfortável e roendo a unha do polegar – gesto bastante intrigante na opinião da Palpatine.

— Você estava ficando com ele durante o tempo que sumiu, Rose? — Rey sussurrou.

— Não! — Rose sussurrou de volta.

— Então por que estão os dois juntos nesse banheiro?

— Eu posso te contar tudo, mas tem que me prometer que vai acreditar em mim.

— Rose, Rose... O que você andou aprontando?!

— Rey, eu não aprontei nada! Quem aprontou foi o Eros, aquele pulha filho da mãe!

— Eros? — Rey franziu o cenho. — Que história é essa?

— Primeiro promete que vai acreditar em mim. — Rey não respondeu, ao invés disso a fitou com uma careta, claramente estranhando seu jeito. — Rey, por favor!

— Está bem, eu prometo.

Rose relatou toda a história do que aconteceu desde que deixou o salão, preferindo não explicar muitos detalhes para não tornar o relato longo, e também optou por não contar seus motivos para deixar a festa. Falou de sua experiência estranha – porque ainda não conseguia nominar de outra maneira – com o deus grego do amor e da paixão, e do que ele fez com Armitage Hux, e como eles foram parar naquele banheiro e também de como ele estava agindo.

Ela respirou com dificuldade enquanto esperava pela reação da outra, tremendo e torcendo que sua amiga acreditasse realmente nela.

Rey colocou a mão em sua testa, de repente, olhando-a com olhos preocupados.

— Rose, você deve estar febril.

Rose afastou a mão dela com um leve tapa.

— Você prometeu! — disse magoada.

— Rose, você bebeu demais e...

— Eu estou sóbria! — gritou a outra. Armitage estava por perto, tão nervoso quando Rose e pronto para intervir para proteger sua musa. Massageava o peito várias vezes.

Ela de fato estava meio bêbada antes, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, qualquer sintoma de sua embriaguez desapareceu e estava bastante sóbria.

— Rose, você não pode estar sã, então. Olha a maluquice o que acabou de me contar.

— Não é maluquice! Quer dizer, é, mas é a verdade. Eu não estou louca! Você tem que acreditar em mim.

— Rose Tico, você acabou de me dizer que o Cupido em pessoa apareceu _do nada_ e flechou o Armitage e agora ele está apaixonado por você! O que quer que eu pense? No mínimo que está tirando sarro da minha cara.

— Rey, esse vestido custou quatrocentas pratas — Rose disse. — E olha o estado em que ele se encontra. Eu estou imunda e estraguei meu vestido mais caro e mais bonito, você acha realmente que eu o estragaria desse jeito só para tirar com a tua cara?

Rey sentia sinceridade nas suas palavras, mas acreditava que havia algo errado. Talvez Rose não estivesse mentindo, porém, isso não significava que estava certa. Ela parecia confusa, fora de si.

Rose pegou o braço da amiga e apontou para Armitage então.

— Olha para ele! — ela disse. — Se você acha que eu estou louca, então não sou a única.

Francamente, Rose gostava muito da ideia de estar louca, e preferia isso. Ela ainda acreditava que tudo não passava de um sonho, que em breve acordaria. Estava em negação.

— Hux? — Rey dirigiu-se a ele. — Você... Está apaixonado pela Rose?

— Perdidamente! — declarou, colocando a mão no coração e tirando em seguida. Rey achou o gesto teatral.

— Ok... E confirma que foi flechado pelo Cupido?

Ele voltou a massagear o peito, fazendo uma careta estranha. Levemente assentiu.

— Por que você está fazendo isso? — Rose perguntou. A cara de Hux perguntava "o que?" e ela se explicou melhor. — Você fica massageando o peito. Está fazendo isso desde que saímos do labirinto de cercas vivas.

— É mesmo? Não tinha reparado.

— Está sentindo dor no peito? — Rey indagou.

— Não sei explicar... Não é bem uma dor, mas... ainda assim, dói. É como se ardesse, se pinicasse, e eu estou com um pouco de falta de ar — replicou.

Rey e Rose trocaram um rápido olhar. Movida por um instinto, a primeira pediu então para que Armitage abrisse os botões da camisa e mostrasse-lhes o peito nu.

Armitage pareceu ele mesmo pela primeira vez. Não gostou nem um pouco da ideia, e sua faceta de desagrado constante retorna desde que toda a loucura começou. Ele corou um pouco também, não se sabe se de vergonha ou de irritação. Ambos, talvez.

— Vamos, Hux. Mostre — Rose pediu.

Como uma nuvem cinza que vem e que passa, o semblante no rosto dele mudou com a voz dela dirigindo-se a ele. O olhar amoroso e admirador estava novamente sobre sua face.

Ele até parecia ter se esquecido que Rey estava ali, como ela mesma percebeu. Olhava ela de um para outro, de outro para um. Armitage a olhava apaixonado, enquanto Rose devolvia o olhar com nervosismo; e um pouco de vergonha, talvez?

Ele obedeceu. Tirou a gravata, desabotoou as primeiras casas da camisa e exibiu o peito.

— Isso... É o que eu estou pensando? — Rey indagou.

Armitage olhou para baixo. No lado esquerdo do peito, bem acima de onde está o coração, uma cicatriz bastante recente, pela coloração, ainda avermelhada. Mas o que mais estranhava era seu formato: um coração, fino e pequeno.

Memórias da cena no jardim secreto retornaram. Uma flecha cravada bem ali, bem fundo e que o acertou bem no coração. A dor que o fez desmaiar imediatamente.

— Isso não estava aí antes, não é? — Rey perguntou.

Rose saiu detrás dela, tomou coragem de se aproximar. Fitava a cicatriz com a lembrança da fecha desaparecendo numa fumaça rosada. De como, estranhamente, não havia nenhum sangue na ferida. Perguntou-se se estaria com uma cicatriz daquela também, se tivesse sido flechada por Eros também, e, involuntariamente, colocou a mão no peito esquerdo.

— Viu? — apontou, olhando para Rey. — Essa é a prova. Acredita em mim agora.

— Eu quero acreditar, Rose, mas...

— Eu entendo.

Rose compreendia, se fosse ela na posição de Rey, também se negaria a acreditar. Ainda estava ela em negação, vivendo o que acreditava ser um sonho na esperança de que ele acabasse em qualquer momento.

— Rey...

— O Ben o conhece melhor, talvez eu devesse chamá-lo — ela disse.

— É uma boa ideia — Rose concordou. Talvez Ben soubesse o que fazer.

Rose ficou a sós com Armitage de novo. O banheiro estranhamente ficou menor agora que Rey saiu. Talvez fosse pela tensão estranha entre os dois. Armitage deixava Rose nervosa. E o jeito como a olhava... Era demais. Ela não conseguia sustentar um olhar com ele.

Ela pediu que ele abotoasse a camisa de novo e assim ele fez.

— Rose, eu gostaria...

— Hux, por favor, não.

— É muito importante o que eu preciso te dizer.

— Eu imagino o que você vai falar. E eu não quero ter essa conversa.

Deu-lhe as costas. Não suportava olhá-lo. Armitage sentou-se no vaso sanitário, outra vez massageando o peito, dessa vez com mais força.

Dois minutos mais tarde, Rey volta acompanhada do noivo. Ben Solo, herdeiro da família Skywalker e Organa, um sujeito imponente tanto pela altura e porte física, quanto por sua presença. Era mais alto que Armitage, e ao contrário dele, era moreno.

Ele olhou para os dois de um jeito estranho, trocou um breve olhar com a noiva e então focou em Hux. Ao que parece, Rey já havia adiantado algumas coisas para ele.

— Hux, o que aconteceu com você? — ele perguntou.

— Ah, Solo... — Hux sorriu de um jeito bobo. — Você nem vai acreditar. Eu encontrei a flor mais linda do mundo. — E olhou para Rose, que quis cavar um buraco e enfiar a cabeça dentro de tanta vergonha.

— O que?

— É como se antes tudo fosse cinza e agora eu vejo o mundo finalmente colorido. E eu sinto meu peito arder como brasa de um jeito gostoso. — Suspirou, colocando a mão no peito. Olhou para Ben. — Eu nunca me senti assim antes.

— Agora você acredita em mim? — Rose perguntou para Rey, mas a outra não sabia o que dizer.

Ben olhou para Rose. — Pode me explicar?

— É complicado... — ela respondeu.

— Então descomplique!

— Ben, por favor! — Rey ralhou.

— Está bem. — Ele cruzou os braços. — Rey me disse algumas coisas no caminho até aqui, mas eu não consigo acreditar.

— É verdade, Ben! — Foi Hux que gritou. — É tudo verdade. Eu estou apaixonado pela Srta. Tico.

— Essa parte eu já percebi. Mas o que eu não entendo é essa história estúpida de Cupido.

— Mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu, Ben — disse Rose. Então repetiu de maneira mais resumida toda a história para ele. — E agora ele está assim...

— E você quer mesmo que eu acredite nessa história? Rose, quem você pensa que eu sou? Um idiota?

Ela sentiu vontade de responder que sim, mas nesse contexto não daria certo.

— Ben, eu acho que eles não estão exatamente mentindo.

— Eu também acho, sabe por que? — ele dizia. — Porque alucinaram isso, então acham que é real.

— Como assim? — Rey indagou.

— Eu sei o que aconteceu. Hux saiu dizendo que ia fumar, mas eu sei que às vezes ele fuma uns _cigarros diferenciados_, se é que me entendem. — Armitage olhou para Ben de um jeito engraçado, como se dissesse "Como ele sabe?" ou "Que porra você está falando?". Foi a vez de Rose roer a unha do polegar. — Então ele encontrou a Rose, que estava triste por sei lá qual motivo, ofereceu a ela um baseado e ela aceitou. Os dois fumaram e ficaram tão chapados que alucinaram.

— Não foi nada disso... — Rose tentou dizer.

— O que vocês precisam é ir para casa, tomar um banho e dormir. Chega de festa para os dois! — disse Ben como se falasse com duas crianças que aprontaram.

— Não! Rey, você acredita em mim, não é? — Recorreu à amiga.

— Rose, talvez o Ben esteja certo.

Rey tentou segurar sua mão, mas Rose se afastou magoada. Sua melhor amiga não acreditava nela, mesmo depois dela repetir a história várias vezes, sempre da mesma forma e das atitudes de Hux, até a cicatriz – a maior prova, em sua opinião.

— Eu vou levar o Hux para casa — Ben anunciou.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum! — Armitage replicou, levantando-se.

— Você não está bem, Hux! Vai para casa, é melhor para você.

— Eu não vou, quero ficar com a Rose...

— Hux... — Ben quase rosnou.

— É melhor nós irmos mesmo, Hux. — Rose foi até ele. Estava vendo uma chance de sair daquela situação. Mesmo que não acreditassem nela, era melhor do que nada.

— Mas, meu amor...

— Não. Já está bem tarde. Vá para casa.

— Mas e você?

— Vou ficar bem, eu posso ir.

— Eu vou pedir ao motorista que a leve para casa — Rey falou.

Hux olhou para Rose. Acalmou-se.

— Eu vou se você me prometer que nós nos veremos outra vez.

— Está bem, é claro. — Rose deu de ombros, confirmou apenas para acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Não tinha mais cabeça para nada.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa. Ben o puxou para fora. Nem deixou ele se despedir.

As duas mulheres ficaram sozinhas, a olharem uma para outra. Lentamente Rose começou a caminhar para a saída.

— Espera, Rose.

— Eu quero ir embora — redarguiu. — Desculpe não aproveitar melhor sua festa.

— Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, agora você tem que descansar.

[...]

Rose encontrou sua casa quando chegou em completa escuridão e silêncio. Todos ainda estavam no noivado de Rey e Ben. Grata por esta solidão, ela subiu até o seu quarto no segundo andar.

Airou o vestido no cesto de roupa suja. Tomou um banho rápido e jogou-se na cama com o cabelo molhado e enrolada na toalha de banho. Logo caiu no sono.

Dormiu embalada na esperança de que quando acordaria, perceberá que tudo foi um sonho. Ao menos era isso que queria.


	3. Mil e quinhentas rosas

"Dez e meia."

Paige Tico olhou o relógio de parede pela sexta vez. Parecia que os ponteiros estavam se movendo numa velocidade muito mais lenta que o normal. Torceu o nariz e decidiu que já tinha passado tempo suficiente de espera.

Pacientemente, ela caminhou até a área externa da casa e pegou um balde pequeno. Voltando para a casa, ela entrou na cozinha e encheu o balde na torneira da pia. Não encheu muito, para que não derramasse pelo caminho. Com cuidado, ela subiu para o segundo andar e andou devagar até o quarto de Rose. Colocou o balde no chão enquanto abria a porta, e entrou.

Como já esperava, a irmã mais nova estava dormindo ainda, com certeza de ressaca, esparramada entre os lençóis. Dormia profundamente, mas não por muito tempo. Paige aproximou-se da cama e despejou todo o conteúdo do balde sobre ela. Rose acordou sobressaltada, dando um grito.

— Mas que caralho! Paige! — berrou ela, puxando o "e" no final do nome.

— Pronto, está acordada.

— Que porra é essa?! O que deu em você? Desde quando acorda as pessoas desse jeito?

— Bom dia para você também.

— Bom dia, o caralho! Por que você fez isso?

— Para te acordar, é óbvio!

— E precisava jogar água na minha cara?

— Quer que eu jogue de novo? — Paige indagou séria. Rose não era a única irritada.

A Tico caçula arrastou-se para sair da cama, que estava encharcada. Que ótimo!, além de estragar seu humor matinal, Paige estragou também seu colchão. Resmungava no caminho até o banheiro, Paige foi atrás dela.

— Que bicho te mordeu, afinal? — disse Rose puxando a toalha do suporte para se enxugar. — Isso não é coisa que se faça. Sabia que poderia ter me afogado?

— Pare de ser tão dramática! — Paige retorquiu. — Você mereceu pelo seu comportamento ridículo de ontem na festa.

— Eu mereci? Comportamento ridículo? Do que é que você está falando?

— Não se faça de desentendida, você sabe muito bem! — Apontou o dedo em riste para ela. — Desde que você chegou à festa ficou com a cara emburrada, e ainda fugiu do jantar, depois voltou para casa sem nós. As pessoas estavam comentando!

— Eu não ligo para o que as pessoas pensam há muito tempo, Paige — Rose respondeu, tirando o pijama molhado e enrolando a toalha no corpo. — Você deveria saber disso, foi você mesmo que me mandou fazer isso. Deveria seguir seu próprio conselho.

Ela pegou a escova de dentes e a pasta dental do suporte, sem olhar para a irmã.

— Não tenta inverter a coisa para o meu lado! Você sabe o que fez, e sabe que está errada.

— Entrou na minha cabeça agora? Sabe o que eu penso ou como me sinto? — Rose se aproximou, segurando escova e pasta de dentes na mão enquanto apontava para si mesma. — Se se importa tanto comigo, por que não foi atrás de mim imediatamente?

— Rose, eu havia acabado de ser pedida em casamento! — gritou. — Eu não vou mentir, fiquei muito magoada com a sua atitude. A minha própria irmã não estava do meu lado, fugiu da festa e me abandonou lá. — Rose revirou os olhos, cuspindo na pia e lavando a boca. — Tudo isso porque você está chateada porque aquele garoto te chutou?

Paige se arrependeu do que disse assim que sentiu o peso das suas palavras no olhar de Rose.

— Oh, Rosie, me desculpe! — ela disse apressadamente. — Eu não deveria ter dito isso.

— Não importa. Por favor, me deixe sozinha...

— Não diga isso, eu fui muito idiota, eu admiro. Só estava pensando em mim, em nem um momento eu pensei em como você se sentia.

Paige achegou-se à irmã e a abraçou. Não demorou nada para Rose começar a chorar.

A irmã mais velha a acalentou e consolou como quando eram crianças. Rose chorava alto e não apenas por seu coração partido e confiança quebrada. Suas lágrimas eram por todas as decepções e coisas ruins que ela havia passado, de todas as vezes que homens se aproveitaram de sua personalidade e bondade para usá-la e depois magoá-la.

— Você é uma mulher incrível, minha irmã — Paige disse para ela. — Não importa o que aquele cara tenha colocado na sua cabeça, como ele tenha feito você se sentir, você é boa demais para ele.

— Mas não é... só isso... — disse com a voz chorosa, entre soluços. — Parece que eu não sou... boa para ninguém... Boa o suficiente... entende? Que não sou mulher o bastante para eles...

— Nunca mais diga isso, entendeu? — Paige mandou. Ela fez com que a irmã olhasse para ela e completou: — Eu não quero ver você sofrer por um embuste, ou por qualquer outro cara que não tenha te valorizado como você merece. Você é a minha irmãzinha e eu não vou deixar que se humilhe sofrendo por esses homens que não valem nada, ouviu?

— Eu sei, é só que... Eu não entendo o que acontece comigo, porque eu caio em relacionamentos rasos e ruins, entende? Gostaria de ter alguém para me amar assim como você tem o pamonha do Belmont.

— Não fale assim do meu noivo! — ela brincou, rindo. Rose sorriu e isso deixou Paige mais aliviada. — Rose, você só vai encontrar alguém que te mereça e ser feliz com essa pessoa, quando aprender o que eu aprendi.

— E o que é?

— Primeiro, nós nos amamos, nos valorizados. Primeiros, nós precisamos ser felizes sozinhos, ser completos, para então somar a sua felicidade e amor com outra pessoa.

Rose tirou toda a roupa de cama, desceu até a lavanderia, largou lá e voltou para o quarto com um balde e um esfregão. Enxugou o chão, mas o colchão estava molhado. Se não desse um jeito, acabaria mofando se não tirasse do quarto.

Logo depois de guardar o balde e o esfregão, Rose estava empurrando seu colchão para fora do quarto. Depois que Belmont ouviu ela gritando sobre o colchão, ele resolveu ajudar. Pediu ao rapaz que limpava a piscina que carregasse com eles o colchão para fora, para que tomasse sol.

— Você pode dormir hoje comigo, Rose — disse Paige. Belmont olhou para ela imediatamente. — Meu noivo vai para sua casa hoje.

— O Belmont tem casa? Achei que ele já estava morando aqui e só esqueceram de me avisar — Rose respondeu.

— É claro que eu tenho casa, Rose — ele replicou, do seu jeito nervoso de sempre. — É para lá que eu vou quando não estou no meu emprego ou aqui.

— Mas você está sempre aqui — rebateu Rose.

Ela não ficou para ouviu a tréplica dele. Trancou-se no quarto.

A bagunça do quarto a incomodou. Rose não era obcecada por organização, às vezes ela também podia ser bagunceira, mas como a maioria das pessoas, ela não gostava de estar em um ambiente desagradável. Ela já tinha enxugado o piso, mas precisaria de tempo e disposição para cuidar do resto. No momento, ela não estava com disposição para isso.

O que Rose fez foi pegar o celular que tinha passado a noite carregando sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e ligá-lo. Ela tinha chegado exausta da festa, mas ainda se lembrou de colocar o celular para recarregar.

Sentou-se em sua mesa de desenho enquanto ele ligava, pegando um lápis-de-cor azul, com o qual continuou preenchendo um desenho que estava ali, um que ela havia começado recentemente. Era uma dançarina do ventre, com longos e fartos cabelos cacheados e uma roupa característica em tons de azul e violeta. Ela movimentava os braços enquanto dançava com uma espada na cabeça.

Pegou outro lápis-de-cor e seguiu pintando. Nesse ínterim, o celular, no modo silencioso, conectou-se ao Wi-Fi da casa automaticamente, e então passou a vibrar com a chegada de notificações.

Ele vibrou, ininterruptamente, durante um minuto inteiro. Rose chegou a largar o lápis para pegar o aparelho, que permaneceu vibrando em sua mão enquanto ela tentava, em vão, desbloquear a tela do aparelho – eram tantas as notificações, que o celular travou.

Sem outra alternativa, ela esperou que elas cessassem de chegar, e enfim conseguiu desbloquear a tela.

Basicamente, todos os seus aplicativos – com exceção de jogos instalados e o calendário menstrual – tinham novas notificações, e eram tantas, que Rose ficou assustada. Que merda tinha acontecido? Algum hacker invadiu suas redes sociais, postou coisas absurdas em nome dela e as pessoas estavam reagindo? Parece maluquice, mas foi realmente esse o seu primeiro pensamento.

A realidade chegou assim que ela abriu o Instagram, onde só nele havia mais de duzentas novas notificações.

— Minha nossa! — Rose exclamou, com o queixo caído.

Ela havia ganhado um novo seguidor, o nickname da conta era _ hux_armitage_, e ele não só a seguiu, como curtiu e comentou em todas as suas fotos, respondeu aos seus _stories_ mais recentes, curtiu as fotos de outras pessoas na aba de marcações onde ela aparecia e enviou quase dez mensagens pelo aplicativo. Enquanto ela rolava pela aba de notificações do Instagram, ela ficava ainda mais mortificada. Seus comentários eram elogios e declarações de afeto das mais melosas e clichês possíveis.

Ela foi até seu perfil. A conta já existia há bastante tempo, mas percebeu de cara que Hux não a utilizava muito. As publicações eram poucas, e em sua maioria, registradas por um fotógrafo profissional em seus leilões. Hux é leiloeiro.

Só havia uma foto que ela podia dizer que era mais "pessoal", de três anos atrás. Uma _self_ em um lugar luxuoso – provavelmente férias.

Ela fechou imediatamente o Instagram, era a vez de conferir o restante. No Facebook, ele havia mandado uma solicitação de amizade e enviado mensagens pelo Messenger, que, por ele não estar em sua lista de amigos, necessitada de aprovação dela. No Twitter, um _ 123_ a seguiu e curtiu todos os seus tuítes. Chegou a retuitar alguns. Uma rápida conferida bastou para ela saber que aquela conta tinha sido criada recentemente e estava seguindo apenas a ela.

Depois de meia-hora, Rose descobriu que durante a madrugada, Armitage Hux a _stalkeou, _encontrou suas redes sociais, a seguiu em todas elas. Até no LinkedIn. Ele ainda achou seu antigo canal no YouTube, que ela havia abandonado há quase dois anos, seu Snapchat, também inutilizado há bastante tempo, encontrou seus trabalhos no DeviantArt, Tumblr e Pinterest, sua conta no , Krop, e, é claro, em seu próprio site.

Ele criou contas em todos os lugares em que não tinha apenas para segui-la. Descobriu que ele havia usado o Messenger justamente para elogiar seu trabalho e talentos.

Na internet, pelo menos, ele a havia cercado. Ele é agora, sem dúvida, seu fã número um no mundo! E Rose estava realmente satisfeita dele não ter achado seu antigo Orkut, e de ter protegido tão bem sua identidade no Archive Of Our Own. Apenas Rey sabia da existência das fanfictions que ela escrevia na adolescência. Nem Paige, sua própria irmã, ela deixou ler ou muito menos saber dessas fanfics.

Rose estava tonta e enjoada.

Ela largou o celular e cobriu a cabeça com as duas mãos. A sensação era de que alguém houvesse lhe jogado outro balde de água fria. A realidade, por mais absurda que fosse, chegara para lhe dar um choque. Desde que acordou até antes de olhar seu celular, Rose estava se apegando a ideia de que tudo o que aconteceu, toda a maluquice que foi a aparição de Cupido e Hux apaixonar-se por ela, tivesse sido somente um sonho maluco e realista, que tinha passado e se acabado quando Paige a acordou.

Contudo, agora ela finalmente se dava conta da verdade. Ou ela ainda estava sonhando – possibilidade já descartada – ou a realidade era realmente essa: Cupido apareceu para ela de um jeito que não fazia o menor sentido e flechou um cara aleatório, que no caso era Armitage Hux, um desconhecido, sumindo logo em seguida e a deixando numa situação sem precedentes, com as mãos atadas, e um maluco apaixonado atrás dela.

— O que está acontecendo, meu Deus? — sussurrou para si mesma.

Ela não estava num estado de estresse e choque como o de ontem, mas o sentimento de negação ainda o mesmo, porém, não da mesma forma como o de antes. Ela não negava a realidade, mas não a aceitava. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, precisava afastá-lo, pelo bem dela, de sua saúde mental, integridade física, e, mesmo que preferisse não pensar nisso, por ele também. Hux não escolheu aquilo, ele era uma vítima, tanto quanto ela, simplesmente por estar no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Rose pegou o celular novamente, e, sem pensar duas vezes, bloqueou Armitage de suas redes sociais. Se ele não conseguia ficar longe dela, então era seu papel afastá-lo, para o bem de todos.

Ela devolveu o celular à mesa e levantou-se. Caminhou desorientada pelo quarto, pensando se o que tinha feito tinha sido suficiente, e preocupada que as ações arrogantes de Cupido a colocaram na mira de um perseguidor psicótico.

Parou, balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Não. "Você está exagerando", ela pensou. Sim, ele estava loucamente apaixonado, mas não significava que a machucaria, certo? Ela tentou pensar que não.

Sabia que estava fazendo um mal juízo precipitado, mas quem pode julgá-la? Ela não o conhece, não sabe nada sobre ele além do pouco que leu na descrição do Instagram.

O celular dela tornou a vibrar em cima da mesa. Rose teve um pequeno sobressalto nesse momento. A primeira coisa que pensou foi nele, que Hux descobriu o número do seu celular. Se sim, ela estava perdida.

Não esperou até a ligação cair, correu até o aparelho, já na intenção de rejeitar a chamada e bloquear o número dele. No entanto, quando ela se aproximou, viu a foto e o nome de Kaydel K. Connix exibido na tela.

— Alô? — disse Rose ao atender. Assim que viu quem era, aceitou a chamada imediatamente.

— Ei, Rose! — falou Kaydel, com a voz um pouco irritada. — Você não vem mais hoje e esqueceu de me avisar?

Rose bateu a mão na testa, praguejando-se. Com tantas coisas acontecendo na sua cabeça, ela se esqueceu completamente de que ainda era quinta-feira e ela devia já estar no ateliê. Era impressionante como as coisas davam errado com ela.

— Droga, Kayd! Eu me esqueci! — ela respondeu, caminhando até o armário e escolhendo uma roupa.

— Ah, não brinca! — replicou Kaydel com ironia.

— Me desculpe, eu estou indo imediatamente! É que eu tive... alguns problemas. Não espero que entenda, realmente, mas não se preocupe, chego em dez minutos!

Trocando o telefone de uma mão para outra, ela conseguiu tirar a roupa que estava vestindo e colocar um vestido simples, de saia rodada e decote ombro-a-ombro.

— É bom você chegar logo, tem que vem como está a situação aqui... — a outra comentou por alto, mas que foi o suficiente para deixar Rose preocupadíssima.

— O que aconteceu?! Ai, meu Deus! Pegou fogo, não foi? Já sei, um cano do banheiro estourou e alagou tudo?

— Na verdade, o problema é muito mais perfumado do que você imagina. Estou te esperando.

— Espera, o que? — Kaydel desligou. — Kaydel?! Droga!

Rose correu para terminar de se aprontar. Penteou o cabelo rapidamente com os dedos, dividiu-o no meio e o amarrou em duas marias-chiquinhas. Calçou uma sapatilha, pegou suas coisas e jogou numa bolsa de couro de alça a tiracolo e saiu apressada.

No momento, nem pensou muito sobre Hux. Decidiu ignorar aquilo, fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Pelo menos até ter uma ideia concreta do que fazer para resolver essa situação. Haviam coisas mais importantes para ela pensar.

Em quinze minutos (um pouco mais do que ela tinha prometido), Rose chegou ao prédio de dois andares onde funcionava seu ateliê, numa rua bonita de Hays Minor. Logo que desceu do carro, viu seu nome com a logomarca de sua pequena empresa – uma rosa vermelha com o caule retorcido, com pequenos espinhos e uma única folha – na fachada decorada no melhor estilo retrô.

Por fora, tudo parecia perfeitamente normal. Todavia, tão logo Rose abriu a porta e entrou, deu de cara com o chão, as mesas, as poltronas, sofás, estantes, toda e qualquer superfície onde houvesse um mínimo espaço, repleto de rosas de todos os tipos. Eram arranjos e buquês de toda espécie, rosas de todas as cores, principalmente vermelhas, disputando espaço com suas telas, desenhos, pincéis e tubos de tinta.

Ela olhava para tudo estarrecida, de boca aberta e sem entender bulhufas o que estava acontecendo e de onde vieram tantas flores. Seu ateliê mais se parecia com uma floricultura.

E no meio daquele verdadeiro mar de rosas, estava Kaydel, segurando um grande buquê de rosas chá, olhando ao redor, provavelmente se perguntando onde colocá-lo, pois já não havia mais espaço.

— Mas o que significa isso? — Rose perguntou, ainda chocada.

— Até que enfim. Eu não sei mais onde colocar essas flores, elas não param de chegar — Kaydel respondeu.

— Mas... o quê... como? — Rose fechou os olhos com uma pequena confusão acontecendo em sua mente. Ela não estava entendendo nada do que vinha acontecendo, e isso já não era novidade desde a última noite.

— Eu até imagino o que está pensando — respondeu sorrindo. — E eu não faço ideia, amiga. Sinceramente. Eu cheguei aqui, abri, e então elas começaram a chegar, um entregador atrás do outro, cada um trazendo cinco ou seis desses buquês.

Rose franziu o cenho e tornou a olhar ao redor. Deveria haver mil flores ali dentro, pelo menos.

— Acho que houve algum engano — ela disse.

— Eu perguntei a mesma coisa, mas o último entregador disse que era o lugar certo. — Kaydel caminhou devagar entre as flores até os primeiros degraus da escada e deixou ali o buquês de rosas chá. — Eu não entendi. Você e Finn reataram, por acaso?

— O que? — Rose perguntou. — Não, não reatamos.

— Eu imaginei, então eu pensei no seguinte: será que ele está te fazendo um pedido de desculpas, te mandando todas essas flores?

Rose caminhou até Kaydel, e, assim como ela, tomando cuidado ao passar pelas diversas flores espalhadas.

— Nem sabemos ainda se não houve algum engano, se essas flores são realmente para mim...

— Não são para você? Amiga, por favor, você é mais inteligente do que isso. São _rosas_. Mais óbvio impossível.

Ela sabia disso, e concordava. Mas não entendia o que estava sentindo. Aquele não parecia ser um gesto de Finn. Ele nunca foi romântico, nunca lhe deu nem um presente sequer, e agora mandou para ela dezenas de rosas de variados tipos, para serem entregues justamente em seu ateliê?

E por outro lado, algo dentro dela, que ainda gostava dele, se contorcia em expectativa, para que fosse. Essa parte foi rapidamente sufocada quando ela se lembrou do porquê de ele não ser mais seu namorado. E nem todas as flores do mundo apagariam o fato de que ele a traiu.

Essa traição era uma ferida muito recente, e que ainda doía.

Quem sabe um dia ela consiga perdoá-lo, todavia, sabia que jamais voltaria para ele. Nem que ele voltasse implorando de joelhos. Ela era bondosa, não idiota.

— Finn não fez isso — decretou. — Nem se eu fosse a própria Vênus, ele mandaria todas essas flores para mim. Nem dinheiro para isso ele tem.

Seu tom rancoroso não passou alheio pelos ouvidos de Kaydel, que tão logo quanto se deu conta da merda que tinha feito, se apressou a pedir desculpas por citar o nome do ex-namorado da amiga.

— Eu sinto muito, Rosie, eu não deveria ter falado nele — disse.

— Tudo bem, não se importe com isso. — Ela abanou a mão e respirou fundo, tentando parecer forte para não desabar ali mesmo.

Para disfarçar os olhos lacrimejantes, ela se abaixou e começou a mexer num buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa, e ficou encantada com a beleza dessas flores. Trouxe-as até o rosto e inalou profundamente o seu perfume, que era delicioso.

Lembrou-se do que Kaydel disse por telefone, sobre o "problema perfumado", e, de fato, todo o primeiro andar estava com o cheiro gostoso de rosas pelo ar. Era tão bom que ela quis se jogar no meio delas.

Amava flores, principalmente as rosas. E estava bem certa de quem estava por trás daquilo. Não chegava a ser uma surpresa.

Ela deveria estar sentindo raiva agora, deveria ficar indignada e mandar incinerar todas aquelas flores, mas ao invés disso, sentia uma vaidade boba aquecendo o coração, sabendo que um homem tão rico e poderoso como Armitage Hux fizera tão grandiosa demonstração de afeto apenas para ela, demonstrando sua completa rendição por ela.

Isso elevava sua autoestima e orgulho de um jeito que ela não gostava. Tentou voltar a si, fazer alguma coisa. Levantou-se, soltando as flores, e no mesmo instante, mais um homem chegou carregando um belíssimo buquê de rosas colombianas.

— Mais rosas! — Connix exclamou. — Meu Deus do céu, quando vão parar de chegar?

— Quem é Rose Tico? — ele perguntou, olhando de uma mulher para outra.

— Sou eu — Rose disse.

— Srta. Tico, essas flores são para a senhorita. — O homem tentou se aproximar, mas ele estava encontrando dificuldades, além de estar visivelmente impressionado com a quantidade de rosas espalhadas pelo local.

— Ah, jura? — Rose brincou, caminhando até ele para receber o novo buquê.

Ela sorria bastante. Quando recebeu as flores, cheirou-as profundamente, inalando o perfume de que tanto gostava. A colombiana é sua variedade favorita de rosas.

— Pode assinar aqui, por favor? — o homem pediu, segurando uma prancheta.

Rose assinou e agradeceu, então ele se despediu e saiu.

— Esse tem cartão — disse Rose para Kaydel.

— Abre logo, pelo amor de Deus! Estou morrendo de curiosidade! — Connix empurrou levemente as flores com o pé pelo caminho para chegar mais perto de Rose.

Tico abriu o pequeno envelope branco e tirou o cartão de dentro, este com letras pretas em alto relevo, dizia:

_"**Eu tendo, por vezes, a gostar de certos exageros. Como agora, em que eu me deixei levar pela emoção e encomendei para você mil e quinhentas rosas, das mais variadas. Porém, se eu tiver colocado pelo menos um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto, tudo isso terá valido a pena."**_

_ **A. H.**_

Quando Rose terminou de ler, ela estava tentando a todo custo controlar o sorriso que insistia em permanecer em seu rosto. Novamente, seu coração se aquecia. Ninguém nunca tinha feito algo assim por ela, e ela lutava contra a pequena e gostosa vaidade que a tomava com aquilo.

Ela sabia que estava indo por um caminho perigoso. Rose se conhecia o suficiente para saber que só estava emocionada, e que isso era suficiente para ela confundir sentimentos.

Estava agradecida e envaidecida, com certeza, mas mil e quinhentas rosas não a fariam se apaixonar por ele imediatamente.

— Rose, Rose, _Rosieee_! — Kaydel gritou do seu lado. Ao lado de Tico, ela lera o cartão também. — Você tem um admirador! Ah, meu Deus, quem ele é?

— Armitage Hux, você não o conhece. É amigo do noivo da Rey — disse olhando para as flores em seus braços, apaixonada por suas colombianas vermelhas.

— E como vocês se conheceram?

— É uma longa história, Kayd... — Ela andou entre as flores e seguiu pela escada, até o segundo andar.

Connix a seguiu de perto, fazendo várias perguntas. Mas Rose não estava com vontade alguma de compartilhar com amiga como ela e Armitage se conheceram. Ela não acreditaria, assim como Rey, assim como ninguém acreditaria. Não seria encarada como uma louca duas vezes na mesma semana.

— Ros_i_e! — Kaydel insistiu.

— Amiga, eu o conheci ontem, na festa de noivado da Rey, foi só isso, não é nada demais — respondeu.

— Rose, eu sei que você e a Rey são bem mais amigas do que nós duas, que vocês são amigas desde a infância, mas que se você não quer me falar nada, então diz que não quer e pronto, muito melhor do que ficar me enrolando. — Kaydel cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

— O que? Mas o que houve? Por que está dizendo essas coisas?

— Porque está claro que não foi só isso, Rose — retrucou. — Esse cara te manda todas essas flores logo depois que te conhece e não é nada demais? Ele está totalmente apaixonado. Que tipo de homem faria isso se não um romântico loucamente apaixonado...

— Está bem! Está bem! — interrompeu-a. — É isso mesmo. Ele está apaixonado por mim, totalmente, como você disse. Mas... Eu não gosto dele.

— O que? Por quê?

— Eu mal o conheço, Kayd! — Rose respondeu, nervosa. Colocou as flores sobre uma mesa e olhando ao redor à procura de um vaso.

— Isso pode ser facilmente resolvido, Rose — a outra rebateu. — Se é falta de conhecimento desse cara que falta, é só sair com ele algumas vezes.

— As coisas são muito simples para você, não é? — Perguntou com ironia, caminhando agora livremente pelo segundo andar, que não tinha rosas abarrotadas no chão.

Ela tinha um jarro de vidro ali, que estava com girassóis sintéticos e que era grande. Ela tirou as flores de plástico e o levou para o banheiro, onde encheu pela metade com água.

— A vida pode ser simples, Rose. São as pessoas que complicam tudo — Kaydel disse.

— Nem sempre são as pessoas, às vezes são os deuses, que gostam de brincar com os mortais — Rose comentou, voltando para a mesa com o jarro agora com água. Nem se deu conta de que Kaydel não entenderia o que tinha falado.

— Do que você está falando?

— Nada, eu só estava pensando alto. — Colocou as flores no jarro, acomodando-as uma a uma. — Olha, será que podemos remarcar para amanhã o seu quadro? Eu realmente não tenho condições de trabalhar com todas aquelas rosas lá embaixo.

— Claro, por mim tudo bem. Mas o que você pensa em fazer com elas?

Rose pensou um pouco. Não iria simplesmente jogá-las fora, mas não podia ficar com todas.

— Vem comigo. — Puxou Kaydel pelo braço e juntas elas desceram para o primeiro andar. — Escolha algumas para você, quantas quiser.

— Mas Rose, eu não posso aceitar — Kaydel respondeu. — Essas rosas são suas.

— Exatamente. Elas são minhas, eu as dou a quem eu quiser.

— Mas e o seu admirador? Ele vai ficar bravo. Vai achar que você não gostou do presente.

— Ele não tem que achar nada. Ou ele achou mesmo que eu vou dar conta de mil e quinhentas flores, sendo que amanhã vai morrer mais da metade?

— Bom, já que insiste...

Kaydel escolheu dois buquês para ela. Rosas champanhe e vermelhas. Dissera que era as que ela mais gostava e achava bonitas. Depois, Rose chamou um motoboy e o pagou para levar alguns buquês e arranjos para sua casa.

— E agora, Rose? Ainda tem, pelo menos, umas mil e trezentas flores aqui.

— Eu tive uma ideia. Ontem foi dia dos namorados, certo? As pessoas ainda estão no clima de romance.

— Sim, eu acho que sim.

— Então já sei o que faremos...

Pelas próximas duas horas, Rose e Kaydel distribuíram flores pela vizinhança, a qualquer pessoa que passasse, seja homem ou mulher, velho ou criança. Acabaram achando voluntários para ajudá-las, o que acelerou o processo. A casais que encontravam, davam buquês completos, e para senhorinhas que pediam mais de uma flor para levar para alguém em casa, entregavam quantas essas pessoas quisessem.

E para a surpresa de ambas, acabou sendo mais divertido do que imaginavam. As pessoas ficavam tão felizes ao receber as rosas, que Rose teve certeza de que fez o que era certo.

Não rejeitou ou destruiu seu presente, guardou suas favoritas, mandou outras para casa e o resto deu. Era melhor do que vê-las morrer no ateliê.

O cheiro de rosas suavizou bastante depois que elas conseguiram limpar o lugar, mas ainda conseguiam senti-lo. E o que havia sobrado de flores espalhadas pelo chão, elas juntaram e organizaram para enfeitar o lugar.

Rose estava em frente ao cavalete, começando a esboçar as rosas postas bem à sua frente. Kaydel já havia ido embora. Não terminaria a pintura naquele dia, era óbvio, mas estava inspirada e ainda não era hora de voltar para casa, então, resolveu pelo menos começar o quadro.

Os sinos da porta da frente tocaram assim que alguém a empurrou para entrar. Rose disse sem mesmo levantar os olhos da pintura que ela estava fechada.

— Que pena, devo ter vindo muito tarde.

A mão de Rose parou no meio do ar, e ela largou o pincel dentro do copo com água na base do cavalete. Levantou-se imediatamente e virou-se para o visitante (estava de costas para ele).

— Você! — exclamou, vendo Armitage em carne e osso bem diante dela.

Ele vestia um terno azul marinho bem cortado, com calça social preta e sapatos de verniz também pretos. A luz do pôr-do-sol batia bem às suas costas, deixando-o com uma estranha aparência divinal.

— Rose — ele pronunciou. — Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente.


	4. Conselhos e mariachis

Ele estava distraído esta manhã.

Armitage colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cobriu os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, apertando-os levemente. Bocejou, cobrindo a boca, e encostou-se novamente à cadeira.

No computador, a planilha em que estava _tentando_ trabalhar não fazia nenhum sentido na sua cabeça. Hux amava seu trabalho, no entanto, parece que hoje ele está sendo completamente maçante. Não conseguia se concentrar. Até o café que ele havia pedido só tomara um gole e o deixou de lado.

Para onde quer que ele fosse, ou o que tentasse fazer, em nada tinha êxito. Seus pensamentos sempre iam para o mesmo lugar, e ele deliberadamente não estava fazendo esforço contra isso.

Pensava em Rose. Queria pensar nela. Queria vê-la, estar com ela, juntinho do seu abraço.

Rose. Rose. Rose...

Seu coração palpitava, o peito doía. Ele colocava a mão ali e tentava decidir se estava passando mal ou se aquilo era a tal da paixão que os jovens tanto falam. Não conhecia a sensação de se apaixonar. Ele nunca havia gostado de ninguém dessa maneira antes. Hux nem mesmo amava ninguém. Ninguém mesmo. Sua mãe morreu antes que ele tivesse idade para se lembrar dela com clareza, o pai era um miserável sem caráter com quem ele nunca tivera uma relação minimamente próxima, e não tinha outros parentes. Ele também não tinha outros amigos além de Ben Solo, mas eles não são nem um Davi e Jônatas*.

Talvez ele amasse a si mesmo, mas era um amor tóxico.

— Senhor? Senhor?

Armitage piscou e olhou para frente. O seu assistente pessoal, Dopheld Mitaka, fitava-o com as sobrancelhas vincadas. Há quanto tempo ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos a ponto de ter se esquecido completamente da presença de Mitaka? Sobre o que eles discutiam antes, ele mal se recordava. Não conseguia se concentrar direito em nada ao seu redor.

— Algum problema? — Mitaka indagou.

— Nenhum — respondeu. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, disfarçando da melhor maneira possível seu estado de dispersão. — Estou apenas cansado, não dormi muito bem.

— Oh, nesse caso, deseja que continuemos em outro momento? Para que o senhor descanse.

— Não — retorquiu seco. A distração logo dava lugar à irritabilidade.

Não mentiu quando disse estar cansado e não ter dormido. Aliás, isso era motivo mais que suficiente para ele ficar mal-humorado todo o dia. A memória de sua bela Rose ajudava a desanuviar os pensamentos, mas de resto, estava estressado.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso — ele disse.

— Como queira — Mitaka respondeu. — Eu enviei sua agenda do dia para seu e-mail, senhor. — Olhou para o _tablet _em seu colo. — Temos uma reunião marcada com Ben Solo para hoje às dez e...

— Adie. Não quero ver Ben tão cedo hoje — atalhou-o, massageando as têmporas.

— Mas... Mas, Sr. Hux, são 9h45min. Ele já deve estar a caminho.

— E por que você não me avisou antes?! — Armitage gritou. — Eu te pago bem para fazer o seu trabalho direito.

— Senhor, eu enviei sua agenda de hoje ainda ontem à noite e o relembrei hoje cedo, eu pensei...

— Não pago você para pensar, Mitaka, eu... — calou-se. Tinha batido com a mão na mesa e esse comportamento era inaceitável.

Como a maioria das pessoas, Hux não tem o melhor dos humores logo cedo pela manhã. Na verdade, ele é insuportável. Seu humor estabiliza normalmente entre as dez horas e meio-dia e Deus ajude Mitaka a aguentá-lo.

Precisava se acalmar para que o dia passasse o mais rápido possível. Ele tinha coisas para fazer que estavam relacionadas com seu novo interesse amoroso e não pretendia que nada ficasse em seu caminho, nem mesmo seu terrível mal humor.

— Está bem — ele disse, mais calmo. — Tente ligar para Ben. Quem sabe ele se atrase, se estiver vindo com a noiva. Então, se ele ainda não estiver a caminho, pergunte se ele prefere almoçar comigo e combinaremos o leilão da mansão Palpatine durante.

— Farei isso imediatamente.

Como o bom empregado que era, Mitaka levantou-se pegando o celular para cumprir a ordem.

Sozinho no escritório, Hux suspirou, encostando-se no espaldar. Ele cruzou as mãos sobre o abdômen e sentiu o anel que usava quando apertos os dedos. Estendeu o braço para olhar melhor. Era um anel de prata com um belo rubi. Geralmente era a única joia que usava, salvo por um ou outro relógio – tinha vários.

A janela atrás de sua poltrona estava aberta e ficava defronte para o sol pela manhã. Os raios solares que atravessavam o vidro faziam o rubi brilhar em um vermelho vivo e atraente.

Estalou os dedos com uma ideia. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e agradeceu aos céus que por coincidência o seu mordomo estar entrando nesse momento para recolher a xícara de café.

— Enric! — ele exclamou. — Preciso de você.

— Como sempre — sorriu o mordomo, com uma leve ironia. Armitage teria revirado os olhos para não demonstrar condescendência, mas acabou dando um sorriso ladino.

O Sr. Enric Pryde era mordomo da família Hux desde que o falecido Brendol, pai de Armitage, era jovem e os pais dele ainda eram vivos. Ele conhecia Armitage desde que ele ainda fazia xixi na cama. Sua posição tão firme e a convivência tão longínqua com o seu patrão lhe dotava de petulância no trato com ele. Mas era tão respeitoso e estava tão acostumado com ele desde criança, e só a ideia de procurar outro mordomo dava preguiça, que Armitage lhe concedia a liberdade de ser petulante de vez em quando.

— Vejo que não tomou o seu café, Sr. Hux.

— Não tomei? — Olhou para a xícara apenas para confirmar que estava de fato intacta. Bem, quase intacta; ele tomou um gole. — Estava tão concentrado no trabalho que nem me dei conta — mentiu.

— Deseja que eu lhe traga outra?

— Não. Quero que faça outra coisa.

— Estou aqui para servi-lo.

— Eu normalmente pediria isso ao meu assistente, mas ele está ocupado com outra tarefa. — Pryde respondeu que entendia. — Ligue para o joalheiro.

— O joalheiro?

Antes que Hux respondesse – irritado – que sim, Mitaka abrira a porta e estava entrando novamente. Pelo semblante em seu rosto, a conversa telefônica com Ben Solo tinha sido bem sucedida.

— E então, o que ele disse? — Armitage questionou sem cerimônia.

— Ele concordou, senhor. Na verdade ficou muito satisfeito, já que surgiram questões de última hora que o impediriam de chegar a tempo...

— Certo, certo! Não me importa. — Apesar da irritação costumeira, Armitage se sentiu ficar animado. Aquilo era bom. — Então prepare tudo para a hora do almoço.

— Bem, senhor — disse Enric Pryde —, já que seu assistente voltou, creio que ele poderá cuidar do joalheiro para o senhor.

— Sim, é claro. Quero agora que você cuide do almoço para mim. Ben Solo estará vindo para um almoço de negócios. — Levantou-se e tirou o paletó, sobrando-o sobre o braço do sofá de dois lugares do escritório.

— Sim, senhor. Com licença. — Retirou a bandeja e saiu.

Armitage voltou para sua poltrona muito mais disposto. Fechou a planilha e abriu um arquivo de imagem. Uma foto de Rose que ele salvou de seu _Facebook_. Apesar da baixa qualidade que a rede social sempre deixava qualquer foto, ainda estava linda.

Ela, Rose, sentada num balanço e sorrindo para a câmera. Ele sorriu de volta, desejando que o sorriso fosse para ele. Um dia ainda seria, ele tinha certeza.

— Mitaka — chamou. Sabia muito bem que seu assistente o fitava curioso.

— Ligue para o joalheiro. Diga para vir até aqui agora, antes da reunião com Solo.

— Claro, senhor. Devo adiantar algo a ele? — _Ou seja,_ pensou Hux, _posso ter alguma prévia da mais nova novidade?_

— Não. Não precisa. Rápido, faça o que eu mando — disse ele. Seu assistente era curioso e devia estar achando muito estranho o seu comportamento nesta manhã.

[...]

Mitaka obedeceu, e em trinta minutos o joalheiro tinha chegado. Armitage se admirou da velocidade e agradeceu por ter chegado logo. Combinava com a sua ansiedade.

— O que eu posso fazer pelo senhor? — disse o joalheiro, com muita amabilidade.

— Você é um joalheiro, não é? Ou me enganou todo esse tempo? — retorquiu Hux. — Está aqui para vender e eu para comprar.

— É, claro. — Riu o homem. — O que deseja desse simples joalheiro? Um novo relógio? — E dizendo isso, já foi abrindo o catálogo e mostrando para ele. — Temos uma nova coleção exclusiva...

— Não, não é nada para mim.

Enquanto Armitage Hux falava, o mordomo entrou novamente, trazendo uma bandeja de café com algumas guloseimas para acompanhar. Ele sempre fazia isso quando Armitage tinha visitas, mesmo que fossem visitas profissionais. Armitage já estava acostumado e nem o reprimia mais por entrar sem bater, na verdade, ficava satisfeito por Sr. Pryde ser tão útil.

— O que eu quero é algo para presentear uma mulher — continuou, recebendo de bom grado a xícara de café das mãos do mordomo.

— Entendo. Um anel de compromisso, por exemplo? — perguntou o joalheiro, sendo o próximo a receber café.

— Conheci a moça ontem, é muito cedo para anel de compromisso — Armitage rebateu.

— É claro.

— Eu estava pensando em algo como um par de brincos ou uma gargantilha, mas tem que ser algo especial... — Franziu o cenho pensativo. Também reparou que Pryde se demorava com Mitaka, perguntando como ele queria o café e fazendo as coisas mais lentamente. Ele nem havia perguntado nada para ele e o joalheiro. — Ela é uma artista, entende? Preciso de algo significativo.

— Bom, nesse caso, eu lhe mostrarei o catálogo feminino.

Armitage analisou as peças mostradas no portifólio, mas não se agradou de nem uma. Queria para Rose algo único, que fosse só dela.

— Vocês fazem joias por encomenda? — ele perguntou. — Não me agradei de nada.

— Sim, fazemos sim. Basta nos dizer o que quer e faremos.

— Então, nesse caso, eu vou optar por uma joia personalizada. Eu quero que seja algo único... Que se pareça com ela.

— Entendo. Eu posso mandar o desenhista aqui ainda hoje, ele pode trazer alguns desenhos ou desenhar algo na hora para o senhor.

— Sim, eu quero isso, mas não hoje. Meu assistente — apontou para Mitaka, que ainda era usado pelo mordomo para se manter no escritório — cuidará dos detalhes da entrevista. Mas prefiro que seja o mais rápido possível.

— Basta marcar o dia e a hora, o desenhista estará à disposição.

— Muito bem, é só. Lamento ter tomado o seu tempo, isso poderia ter sido resolvido pelo telefone.

— Oh, não se preocupe. Eu gosto de visitar os meus clientes. É uma pena que o senhor não tenha gostado de nada. — Levantou-se e Armitage levantou-se também. Apertaram as mãos e o homem partiu, sendo acompanhado pelo mordomo.

Armitage ficou feliz que ele finalmente tinha saído.

— O senhor tem um horário depois de amanhã, senhor... — Mitaka começou, mas foi interrompido.

— O que diabos você tanto falava com o meu mordomo? — Hux perguntou.

Mitaka engoliu em seco.

— D-desculpe-me, Sr. Hux. Ele queria saber como eu estava e...

— Ele estava te usando para ouvir a minha conversa com o joalheiro — retrucou Hux. — Pryde é um intrometido.

— Oh...

— Marque com o desenhista no próximo horário livre que eu tiver — mandou.

Mitaka anuiu. Armitage encostou-se à poltrona e afrouxou um pouco o nó da gravata. Não demorou muito para o mordomo voltar.

— O que você quer, Enric? — perguntou Armitage com impaciência.

— Retirar a bandeja, é claro — respondeu.

— Oh, é claro! — debochou Hux. Calou-se. Queria ver o que ele diria.

— Os senhores desejam mais alguma coisa?

— Já que perguntou — começou Mitaka —, eu gostaria...

— Estamos satisfeitos, não queremos nada — atalhou Hux. — Pode ir.

Pryde assentiu, mas Hux notou sua hesitação.

— Tem algo que você queira dizer? — perguntou ele, não se aguentando.

— Bem, já que o senhor pergunta...

— Eu sabia. — Ele balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços. — Diga lá de uma vez.

— Não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa com o joalheiro — Armitage se segurou para não dizer algo sarcástico, apenas o fitou com frieza —, e fiquei... um pouco curioso. E preocupado.

— Preocupado?

— Sei que não gosta que se envolvam em sua vida sentimental e sou a última pessoa do mundo a querer me intrometer...

— E ainda assim está se intrometendo — disse Hux. O mordomo apertou os lábios, mas não abandonou a postura indulgente. Hux pensou que patrões não deviam ser íntimos de seus empregados, isso os deixava muito petulantes.

— Eu ouvi que a moça pela qual está interessado é artista, e a conheceu ontem — continuou Enric, depois de alguns segundos.

— Exato — Hux confirmou.

— E o senhor quer dar uma joia para ela. Uma joia única.

— Bem como ela é — disse Armitage, com os olhos apaixonados.

Enric percebeu e sorriu um pouco. Nesse caso, considerou que a sua opinião era muito mais necessária do que tinha imaginado.

— Não me entenda mal, mas não consigo ver como uma boa ideia querer dar uma joia para a moça — disse ele.

— O que?

— Essa moça, e peço que perdoe a ousadia, se for uma mera aventureira visando seus próprios interesses, aceitará a joia com muita felicidade e não perderá tempo em... querer recompensá-lo de modo repreensível.

— Ou seja — disse Mitaka intrometendo-se —, uma interesseira que vai abrir as pernas para você depois que ganhar presentinhos caros.

— Eu não diria dessa forma — retorquiu o mordomo, um pouco envergonhado.

— É que você fala como um velho daqueles romances românticos de época.

— Eu sou velho, Sr. Mitaka, e os romances românticos de época são muito interessantes, para quem gosta, é claro. Eu prefiro os romances policiais.

E Armitage, que olhava de um para o outro como se assistisse a um jogo de pingue-pongue, resolveu que era de pôr um basta naquilo. — Querem parar?! — gritou ele. E virando-se para o assistente, disse: — Eu não me lembro de ter te chamado nessa conversa.

— Mas...

— Nada de "mas"! E pelo amor de Deus, Pryde, fale de uma vez! Você não acha que eu deva dar uma joia para Rose porque ela pode ser uma interesseira?

— Rose? — Mitaka se intrometeu mais uma vez e Armitage pensou seriamente se valia a pena mantê-lo vivo. — Espera, então estamos falando de Rose Tico? Fui numa exposição dela no ano passado...

— Mitaka... — rosnou e Mitaka calou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

— Se me permite continuar, senhor — disse Enric —, antes do seu assistente me interromper, eu estava tentando dizer que, a menos que ela seja uma interesseira, a moça pode se ofender.

— Como assim? — Armitage perguntou, mas já estava perdendo a paciência.

— Ela pode pensar que está tentando _comprar_ a afeição dela com um presente caro. O senhor sabe como as mulheres são muito feministas hoje em dia, e, bem, ela não teria razão em se enfurecer, ainda que o senhor não tenha tido a intenção óbvia de fazer isso?

Armitage levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. Ficou virado contra eles e cruzou as mãos atrás das costas. Estava tão irritado e incomodado com toda aquela intromissão, mas não pôde deixar de refletir que o que Enric estava dizendo fazia o total sentido.

Seu mordomo podia não conhecer Rose, mas foi muito perspicaz na sua colocação, e se tivesse visto como Rose o tratara, teria a mais absoluta certeza do que o que estava dizendo era certo. Ela se ofenderia. E Armitage se sentia um imbecil por não ter pensado isso antes. Ele devia conhecer melhor a natureza da mulher que ama do o seu próprio mordomo com nada além de suposições.

Mas nem haviam se passado vinte e quatro horas ainda. Eles só se encontraram uma vez. Então, ele não tinha como saber, certo? Não podia se culpar por isso.

Rose sem dúvida alguma rejeitaria o presente, assim como rejeitou o seu beijo apenas por não ter sido consensual. Ele precisava, portanto, de outros caminhos para o seu coração.

— Diga-me, Enric — ele disse, ainda virado para a janela —, já que você parece ser um bom conhecer dos romances, o que seria mais romântico para eu fazer com Rose? Ainda quero presenteá-la.

Era tudo que Enric queria ouvir. Se tinha algo que ele gostava de fazer, era dar a sua opinião.

— Flores! O que é mais romântico do que dar flores a uma mulher?

— Se ela for do tipo que goste de flores — murmurou Mitaka. Mas foi ignorado.

— É claro! — Armitage exclamou. De repente ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. — Mitaka!

— Sim?

— Eu quero o telefone de _todas _as floriculturas da cidade, agora!

_Mais tarde, no ateliê de Rose Tico._

Ela estava linda, absolutamente.

Estava sentada de costas para a porta, usando um vestidinho rodado tão fofo, mais caído em um ombro do que outro. Parecia muito concentrada na sua pintura. E havia enorme buquê de rosas colombianas num belo vaso sobre um banquinho na frente do cavalete.

Ele desejou poder chegar perto e somente abraçá-la por trás, mas não fez isso. Antes, ouviu-a dizer que seu ateliê estava fechado. Decerto o confundiu com um cliente.

Porém, quando ele falou, ela largou o pincel e virou-se. A luz do sol banhou seu rosto com um laranja perfeito. E ele nunca a achou tão linda.

— Você! — ela exclamou.

Pelos céus, ele precisava beijá-la!

"_Foco, Hux!"_, ordenou a si mesmo. Sua paixão era ardente, ele se sentia arrebatado, zonzo e febril perto dela. Ele se sentia impelido a agarrá-la e beijá-la e era tão forte que precisava firmar suas pernas no chão com força, pois do contrário ele se moveria para fazer exatamente isso.

Tinha certeza de que eram os efeitos da flechada.

Era necessário muita força de vontade para não fazer alguma besteira. Não suportaria ser rejeitado.

— Rose... — ele disse. — Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente.

Ela olhou para baixo por um momento. Puxou para o lugar a alça do vestido, que estava mais caída que o outro lado. O decote ombro a ombro valorizava muito o seu colo e ele não pôde deixar de olhar. Acabou notando, com um sorriso, que havia uma mancha de tinta perto da clavícula. Devia ter se coçado bem ali com a mão suja de tinta.

— Foi... inesperado — respondeu Rose, levantando-se.

— Era para ser uma surpresa.

— E foi. Mas acabou sendo uma surpresa agradável... E perfumada.

Ela sorriu e Armitage sentia o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto. Rose, por sua vez, estava nervosa e não sabia bem como agir. Mas era verdade que tinha gostado do presente e tinha certeza que o veria novamente, pois Armitage garantiria isso. Só não esperava que isso fosse acontecer tão rápido.

Não sabia o que dizer caso ele mencionasse que não consegue mais ter acesso às contas dela nas redes sociais. Seria obrigada a admitir que tinha o bloqueado em todas elas e isso seria muito constrangedor.

Talvez, se ela estivesse com a sorte a seu favor, ele ainda não tinha percebido. Imaginava que ele fosse um homem ocupado, com certeza não teria tempo para ficar o dia inteiro na internet.

— Eu gostei — resolveu ela dizer, notando que ainda não havia agradecido. — Muito obrigada.

— Não foi nada — disse ele com um dar de ombros.

— "Não foi nada?"! — Rose arregalou os olhos. — Foram mil e quinhentas rosas! A conta deve ter saído muito salgada para você para dizer que não foi nada. Ou você não se importa ou é podre de rico.

— A primeira opção — ele rebateu com um sorriso lateral que Rose achou muito malicioso e... sedutor?

— _Hm_ — resmungou. — Foi bem exagerado.

— É, eu sei. Queria impressioná-la — ele disse.

Rose fitou-o após a declaração. Não entendia porque isso chamava tanto sua atenção. Afinal, era óbvio. Porém, seu orgulho impedia-lhe de dar-se por vencida.

— Um buquê daquelas poderia ter sido suficiente para me impressionar — ela disse, apontando para as rosas colombianas que eram modelo para o quadro que ela tinha começado a pintar.

— Eu não sei me contentar com o pouco — redarguiu —, mas, tenho que admitir, são exuberantes!

— As minhas favoritas — disse ela baixinho, caminhando até as flores e acariciando as pétalas. Armitage guardou a informação. Era bom saber mais coisas de natureza pessoal sobre Rose.

— Eh... — Olhou em volta e ficou curioso. — Imaginei que chegaria e encontraria o lugar cheio de flores.

— Ah, não! Eu dei quase todas. Saí distribuindo pela vizinhança, mandei para casa, dei para minha amiga... — Ela dizia, afastando-se das flores e voltando-se para o cavalete, onde começou a guardar suas coisas. — Como as flores são minhas, eu julguei que poderia fazer o que quiser com elas. Sei que não vai ficar zangado, já que você confirmou há pouco que não se importa.

Rose fez questão de encará-lo dessa vez, para saber sua reação. Testá-lo. Não temia uma reação adversa ou mesmo decepção da parte dele. Ela não se arrependia de ter dado tantas flores.

O sorriso de Hux vacilou um pouco, mas logo conseguiu disfarçar e assentir. Quis saber mais detalhes a cerca disso, e perguntou o porquê indiretamente.

— Eu não podia deixá-las aqui para morrerem e secarem — respondeu. — Ficaria com o coração partido — sorriu com o próprio exagero. — Então eu resolvi dá-las e fazer a felicidade de outra pessoa.

— Você é gentil e bondosa — ele disse e Rose respondeu com modéstia. Mas quando ele se manteve calado, ela tornou a fitá-lo. Ele estava mirando-a intensamente.

— Hux?

— Nada — respondeu.

— Ah... Eu nunca tinha ganhado flores antes — disse ela. — E então ganhei tantas de uma vez só...

Armitage quase disse que lhe daria todas as flores do mundo, se pudesse, e todos os presentes que ela pedisse, mas, invés disso, falou:

— E eu nunca tinha dado.

— Mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez — ela murmurou.

— Sim.

— De onde veio a ideia de mandar tantas rosas para cá? — perguntou curiosa.

_Meu mordomo intrometido que deu a ideia. Aliás, obrigado, Pryde!_

— Foi por causa da minha logomarca, não foi? — Rose continuou. — E por que eu desenho muitas rosas nos meus trabalhos?

— Sim.

Verdade que ele havia reparado que haviam sempre uma rosa aqui ou acolá na maioria das obras dela, mas a ideia nunca passou pela sua cabeça antes. Ainda assim, via o quanto ela estava agradada e contente e isso era suficiente para ele.

Rose terminou de guardar suas coisas e disse a Hux que agradecia a visita e mais uma vez agradeceu pelas flores. Era claro que ela estava tentando se livrar dele e sair por aquela porta sem ter uma conversa direito com ele. No entanto, Hux a impediu colocando-se na frente.

— Rose — ele disse, sôfrego.

— Hux, eu preciso ir agora.

— Pode me ouvir, pelo menos? — perguntou ele.

— Não — Rose respondeu.

— Por quê?

— Ora, por quê. Eu não quero.

— Mas, Rose...

— Você deveria ir para casa também.

— Eu quero muito poder conversar com você — ele disse de uma vez antes que ela fugisse. — Eu queria poder falar dos...

"_Não diga 'meus sentimentos', por favor!"_, ela desejou.

— ...Meus sentimentos.

— Misericórdia... — resmungou.

— Disse alguma coisa?

— Nada.

Rose parou e o mirou. Pensou então que Armitage talvez tivesse razão. Era bom que conversassem sobre o que houve, agora mais calmos e mais lúcidos, com a cabeça no lugar, e não tomados por toda aquela loucura e adrenalina que foi a noite passada.

Devia abrir o jogo com ele, falar aberta e diretamente. Talvez pudessem reverter de alguma forma aquela flechada se conseguisse resgatar o bom-senso do homem. Ela estava começando a sentir muita consideração por ele para magoá-lo.

— Eu concordo que precisamos mesmo conversar. Sobre tudo, aliás — ela disse.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso — ele sorriu de novo para ela. Sorria muito por causa dela nessas últimas horas. Logo ele, tipicamente tão sisudo, frugal e regrado, sorria atoa desde que pôs os olhos sobre Rose. — Por um acaso, eu havia reservado uma mesa num restaurante próximo daqui...

— Por um acaso — repetiu com ironia.

— Eu não imaginava que você fosse querer conversar, mas podemos usar a oportunidade e falar no restaurante.

— E você não planejou nada disso — disse com o mesmo tom de ironia.

— Claro que não — respondeu. — Mas foi uma feliz coincidência que eu já tivesse essa mesa reservada, não concorda?

Rose riu. Era óbvio que era mentira, os dois sabiam; mas era a forma com que ele falava que a fez achar tanta graça. Estava gostando muito desse seu recém apresentado senso de humor.

— Tudo bem. Poderia ser pior.

— Pior como, posso saber? É um jantar! Não estou pedindo para que se case comigo. — Falou sério, mas depois a ideia pareceu muito tentadora. _Foco, Hux!_, repreendeu-se.

— Bem, não vou negar que temi por isso — suspirou aliviada.

— Sua irmã vai casar, não é? — perguntou com o intuito de mudar de assunto.

— Sim. Como você deve se lembrar, ontem minha irmã foi pedida em casamento na frente de tanta gente e no noivado de outra pessoa, e eu sei que o Belmont fez isso para forçar que ela aceitasse, já que seria muito constrangedor para ambos um "não".

A resposta de Rose tinha muito a cara de um desabafo. Parecia que ela estava esperando realmente por alguém que tocasse no assunto para poder condenar a atitude do cunhado, e Hux respeitaria isso.

— Não o conheço o suficiente para ter uma opinião formada a seu respeito — ele disse.

— É uma boa pessoa, mas é sonso.

Hux sorriu. — Foi um belo pedido de casamento, todos falavam que foi muito romântico.

— É, mas ela ficou envergonhada. E acredite, poderia ter sido ainda mais vergonhoso! Imagina se ele tivesse aparecido com uma carruagem, uns _mariachis_ tocando violão e um monte de outras breguices? Eu não sei como a Paige aguentaria. Eu sairia correndo.

Hux riu dessa vez.

— Como foi mesmo que a gente chegou nesse assunto mesmo?

— Eu perguntei da sua irmã.

— Ah, e eu desatei a falar. Às vezes eu sou bem tagarela.

— Não tem importância.

— Aliás, eu preciso ligar para ela para avisar que vou chegar mais tarde.

— Faça isso, e eu vou na frente para ir ligando o carro.

— Ok, eu vou fechar tudo.

Hux virou as costas e encaminhou-se para a porta da frente. Olhou para trás uma vez e viu que Rose tinha se virado, mexendo no telefone e ido para os fundos, para trancar todo o ateliê. Ele não perdeu nem mais um segundo com isso e correu.

Mal acabava de colocar o pé na calçada e o grupo de cinco _mariachis_ o abordou, começando a cantar.

— Parem! Parem agora! Abortar! Abortar!

— Mas, senhor... — disse um deles, ao que pararam, confusos.

— Onde está a moça? — perguntou outro, mais atrevido.

— Não ouviram o que eu disse? Abortar! Sumam daqui agora antes que ela apareça! — e dizendo isso olhou para ver se Rose estava vindo.

— Não entendemos...

— Tomem aqui. — Pegou da carteira algumas notas altas e entregou ao que era o líder do grupo. — Isso deve bastar. Agora sumam daqui!

Os homens correram e dobraram na esquina depois da loja ao lado.

— Eu nunca mais escuto os conselhos do Pryde! Nunca mais! — resmungou, passando a mão no rosto.

Rose apareceu então e trancou a porta da frente. Ele se apressou para ajudá-la a puxar as portas de rolo de aço.

— Ouvi vozes — ela disse. — Estava falando com alguém?

— Era uma senhora que pedia uma informação. Vamos?

— Vamos.

Gentilmente, ele abriu a porta do carona para ela entrar, deu a volta no carro para entrar e colocou o cinto de segurança. Por muito pouco, tudo teria dado errado.

*_**Davi e Jonatas**_: referência à amizade de Davi para com Jônatas registrada no livro de I Samuel, do velho testamento.


	5. Isso (não) é um encontro

Rose tentava se convencer de que não havia concordado com um encontro. Pelo menos na cabeça dela, aquilo era nada mais do que uma reunião objetiva para tratar assuntos pendentes.

O único problema é que talvez Armitage não esteja entendendo isso dessa forma.

Ok. Está bem. Ele está _mesmo_ levando isso com um encontro.

Todas as suas atitudes desde a saída do estúdio de arte de Rose até o restaurante era demonstravam isso e ela estava começando a se arrepender de ter aceitado seu convite. Mesmo assim, não repeliu a vontades dele de abrir a porta do carro ou elogiar seu traje sujo de tinta ou o seu ensebado cabelo preto precisando urgentemente ser lavado que é tão brilhante à luz do luar.

— É oleosidade — disse ela. Ele sorriu encantado.

Logo ao entrarem, foram conduzidos a uma mesa – previamente reservada – mais aos fundos do salão. Rose olhou em volta extasiada. Luzes fracas, paredes vermelhas e brancas, flores e velas espalhadas, belos quadros e estátuas. Um lugar perfeito para um encontro romântico, de fato, e ela se sentiu mal de novo por ter deixado Hux arrastá-la para lá.

— Nunca tinha vindo aqui? — perguntou ele, já contornando a mesa para puxar a cadeira dela.

Ela pensou em negar e puxar a cadeira sozinha, mas seria desconfortável demais e, bem, ele já estava fazendo isso. Pelo contrário, resolveu responder a sua pergunta, assim já deixava mais fácil dela repreendê-lo pela escolha de um restaurante tão fino e romântico.

— Nem sabia que existia, para ser franca. E é tão perto do meu trabalho que fico chocada ainda mais por isso. — Sorriu um pouco sem graça. Teria adorado o restaurante, em outras circunstâncias.

— Eu gostei — disse ele olhando em volta. — É um belo restaurante. Foi recomendação de um amigo.

— Deixa eu adivinhar. Ben?

— Na verdade, meu assistente. A mulher dele adora esse lugar. — Deu de ombros.

— Hm, não sabia que mantinha uma relação tão próxima com seus funcionários.

— Na verdade, não. São eles que são intrometidos e se metem na minha vida, mas... Bem, eu não queria dizer que foi recomendação do meu assistente, então...

— Eu já entendi.

Rose balançou a cabeça. Armitage suspirou de nervosismo quando ela desviou o olhar. Que conversa era aquela que não falava nada com nada? Ela estava se deixando levar-se mais uma vez por sua tagarelice e desviando do foco da conversa e ele por sua ansiedade falando besteiras.

— Hux, eu-

— Por favor, me chame de Armitage.

— Ok... Armitage. Então... Eh... Armitage...

— O que gostaria de pedir? — ele interrompeu-a. O garçom havia trago os cardápios e ele já estava escolhendo. — Que tal um vinho? Ou prefere champanhe?

— Eu não vou beber champanhe com você! — rebateu, consternada.

— Boa escolha. Vinho. — Devolveu o cardápio para o garçom. — Traga o seu melhor vinho, e para o jantar, queremos a recomendação do chefe.

— Armitage...

— Prefere outra coisa, doçura?

_Doçura? _Ele havia mesmo acabado de chama-la de "doçura"? Rose olhou para o garçom com as bochechas vermelhas, mas de vergonha. O homem, entretanto, parecia bastante indiferente ao uso do apelido. "Isso que eu chamo de profissionalismo", pensou.

Pegou o cardápio e abriu-o com a intenção de ter como esconder o rosto, tardando sua resposta assim como a partida do garçom também. Leu a lista de pratos dispostos e a primeira coisa que reparou é em como tudo era tão caro. Por curiosidade, ela verificou qual era a escolha do chefe.

"Fetucchini com camarões."

Camarão?! Ela é alérgica, não pode nem sentir o cheiro que já sente o estômago embrulhar e a garganta coçar.

— Ah, não. Eu vou querer uma água sem gás e uma saladinha — disse Rose. Já que estava ali mesmo, iria comer.

— Você está fazendo alguma dieta? — Hux indagou.

— Não. Eu sou alérgica a frutos do mar e eu também achei os preços exorbitantes.

Hux acabou mudando o pedido dele e pediu desculpas por não ter perguntado. Rose disse que estava tudo bem, entendeu sua intenção, mas ficou bastante grata. Ela já até tinha se esquecido de reclamar com ele sobre ele estar agindo como se aquilo fosse um encontro que ela tivesse aceitado.

Em seguida se sucedeu um longo instante de silêncio. Nem um dos dois dizia coisa alguma, não comentavam o tempo ou o trabalho. Ela até sabia o que dizer, mas estava pensando em _como _falar. Em meio a isso, indagava-se se ele sempre foi calado assim e ela só tinha percebido agora. Conheciam-se há somente dois dias, isso é certo, mas pessoas conversam em encontros.

"_Isso não é um encontro!"_, rememorou. Emitiu um suspiro suave. Isso estava sendo mais difícil do que ela imaginava.

O que Rose não sabia é que Hux estava apavorado. Na cabeça dele vinha o tempo todo a voz de Enric lhe dizendo ele _tinha que falar mais, _que precisava manter uma conversa com ela durante a noite, que era introvertido demais e que acabava falando só o que achava necessário e que as pessoas em encontros conversam. Então estava fazendo um verdadeiro esforço para pensar em uma coisa decente para dizer a Rose, mas não sabia o que. Estava em completo dilema e torcendo para que ela dissesse qualquer coisa para que ele pudesse agarrar a linha para um diálogo.

— É um belo restaurante — ele falou.

— Eu acho que você já disse isso — respondeu Rose.

— Eu disse?

— Acho que sim.

Hux fechou os olhos e sentiu o desejo de bater a cabeça na mesa. _Tolo, tolo, tolo!_ Como ele ia conseguir manter uma conversa civilizada com ela se não falasse nada interessante?

Seria bobo começar a comentar da decoração ou da demora do seu pedido? Se bem que o garçom tinha se afastado há menos de cinco minutos.

— Armitage? — chamou Rose.

O tom de sua voz deixou-o preocupado com o que viria a seguir. Além disso, seu semblante era sério e seus ombros estavam tensos.

— Sim?

— Eu acho que nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem — começou ela, e estalava os dedos ansiosamente. — Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que aconteceu...

— Por quê? Não tem que se desculpar, não é culpa sua.

— É sim. — Ela abaixou a cabeça. Armitage achou que ela fosse começar a chorar, mas isso não aconteceu. Apesar disso, ela ficou visivelmente deprimida. — Se eu não tivesse saído da festa daquele jeito, nada teria acontecido. Seu azar foi estar no lugar errado, na hora errada.

— Rose...

— Eu fui... Eu sou tão tola! Eu estava com inveja da felicidade da minha irmã e fugi como se aquele lugar me sufocasse. Eu queria respirar. Acabei desejando que o Cupido acertasse uma flecha certo para mim, mas obviamente, ele deve ter entendido sobre mirar certeiramente no coração do primeiro idiota que aparecesse.

Ela começou a despejar as palavras que nem se deu conta de que havia acabado de ofendê-lo. Precisava colocar aquilo para fora, estava a sufocando. Armitage ouvia tudo com o coração apertado. Não queria que ela se sentisse assim, que se culpasse por uma coisa que não estava sob seu controle.

— Você não podia fazer nada — ele falou. — Ainda não sei o que aconteceu conosco, ou o que aquele... deus mitológico – é muito bizarro dizer isso em voz alta – fez comigo. — Respirou fundo. — Mas eu estou aqui com você agora e não há nada do que eu me arrependa.

Ele tentou segurar sua mão então, mas Rose afastou-a e disse: — Você não está falando seriamente!

— Tenha a certeza de que estou. Rose, eu estou fodidamente apaixonado por você, não percebe?

— É impossível não perceber — ela rebateu com o olhar duro.

— Ok, isso foi idiota. É óbvio que eu estou com apaixonado por você, mas o que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu não vejo por que isso seria um problema.

— Você não vê por que isso é um problema? — ela repetiu com os olhos arregalados. — Você está se ouvindo? Ou melhor, está inteirado completamente do que aconteceu naquele jardim? Ou se esqueceu de que foi vítima dos poderes de um ser mitológico que não deveria existir fora do folclore?

— Rose...

— Não.

— Não sabe nem o que eu ia dizer.

— Ia continuar insistindo, certamente.

Ele a fitava com os olhos verdes vítreos em sua expressão de raiva, enquanto ela estava de dedo indicador erguido para ele e pronta para falar mais, quando o garçom retornou com o pedido deles, e o prato principal era uma torta de climão.

Ninguém mais estava com fome, mesmo assim, apesar do clima tenso, começaram a comer. Hux havia trocado seu pedido para uma sopa de beterraba, que estava deliciosa por sinal, porém se sentia como se estivesse sendo forçado a comer. Com Rose era o mesmo.

— Você provavelmente não vai gostar do que eu vou dizer — Armitage disse. Rose levantou os olhos de sua salada e aguardou. Para aumentar ainda mais a ansiedade, ele tomou um longo gole de água antes de falar. — Eu não sei como podemos fazer isso funcionar.

— Explique-se — Rose pediu.

— Eu não quero ser um perseguidor ou coisa do tipo. Jamais me perdoaria por assustá-la dessa maneira ou ser um estorvo para você — disse ele. — Mas eu posso evitar querer ficar perto de você, falar com você, ansiar desesperadamente ficar com você. Isso me mataria.

— Como você sabe?

— Sabendo.

— Essa resposta é muito vaga.

— Rose, por favor, permita-me cortejá-la pelo menos. Eu tenho esperança de que eu posso conquistá-la, se me der uma chance.

Rose virou a cabeça para o outro. Não suportava olhar para ele pedindo isso.

"Uma chance."

Quantas vezes ela deu chances, e de recompensa ganhou um coração partido. Armitage, como os outros, jamais entenderiam que ela estava tentando apenas preservar seu coração. Ela dava chances e embarcava em relacionamentos cheia de sonhos e perspectivas, e depois de um tempo descobria que havia entrado numa canoa furada. A ficha demorava a cair, mas quando caía, sofrer era inevitável.

Ela ainda estava mal pela traição que pôs fim a seu último relacionamento. A última coisa que queria era dar uma chance a alguém.

As pessoas dizem que um amor se cura com outro, mas isso não é verdade. Entrar numa relação cheia de traumas por outra, é colocar esses traumas em cima do parceiro também e acabar sendo abusivo com o outro sem perceber. Rose sabia, isso já havia acontecido com ela.

— Por favor, diga alguma coisa — Armitage pediu.

Rose fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Talvez devesse contar a ele. Doía-lhe demais expor-se a isso, mas quem sabe ele a entendesse e a deixasse em paz. Ela podia ajudar-lhe a reverter de algum modo o encantamento, tinha quase certeza de que isso era possível... Era? Ela não sabia! Nunca havia ouvido falar de alguém que houvesse cancelado os efeitos de uma flechada do Cupido.

Certamente Rey saberia informar-lhe melhor acerca disso.

— Armita-

De repente eles foram cercados por um grupo diverso com violões, cestas com pétalas de rosas, pandeiros e bandejas de biscoitos e bolinhos. Eram nada mais que os funcionários do restaurante. Uma mulher colocou uma coroa de flores na cabeça de Rose e outra na de Armitage, enquanto um casal cantava _Can't Help Falling In Love._

— Oh. Meu. Deus! — Armitage exclamou. Havia se esquecido completamente!

Mais uma das ideias descabidas de Pryde! O mordomo – o responsável pela reserva no restaurante, assim como o mentor por trás daquilo – havia lhe informado apenas que Rose teria uma surpresa durante o jantar, porém, não tinha dito o que era!

Esquecera completamente de checar assim que chegaram o que foi que Enric Pryde tinha combinado com o restaurante. Depois que Rose comentou que odiava essas demonstrações de afeto em público, ele tinha absoluta certeza que o odiaria depois disso.

Os mariachis ele conseguiu cancelar, no entanto, nunca passou pela cabeça dele que isto ia acontecer. Do contrário teria evitado.

— O que está acontecendo?! — Rose indagou, gritando por cima da música.

Olhou em volta. Todo mundo estava olhando para ela, alguns comentando, outros rindo. Por Deus, ela odiava tanto isso. Essa maldita sensação de estar exposta ao ridículo.

— Rose, eu posso explicar — Armitage disse.

O que ele mais temia aconteceu. Ela se levantou e saiu correndo do restaurante.


	6. Conversa de irmãs

Ela procurou meio de escapar sem que ele a avistasse. Ouviu-o gritá-la duas vezes, mas ignorou seus clamores. Não queria vê-lo, não queria ouvi-lo, não tinha interesse no que ele tinha a dizer.

Enfiou-se em um beco e escondeu-se atrás de uma caçamba cheia de restos de material de construção. Da escuridão, viu-o correr na rua, parar, olhar para um lado e para o outro, e então voltar.

Depois de uns minutos, julgou que já poderia deixar o esconderijo. Rose saiu para a rua e foi caminhando até um ponto de táxi. Estava triste e irritada. Muito irritada. Não queria ver aquele homem nunca mais. Tinha medo de si mesma, do que seria capaz, se o visse de novo esta noite.

O motorista do táxi era um senhor simpático, que tentou puxar assunto com Rose, mas ela não estava muito afim de conversa e limitava-se apenas a respondê-lo. Logo o homem reparou que ela não queria conversar e ficaram os dois em silêncio. Ela pagou o motorista e entrou apressadamente em casa.

— Rose — disse Paige, ao que ela abriu a porta —, que bom que chegou logo! Veio tarde hoje.

— Estou cansada, vou para o meu quarto — respondeu ela, batendo a porta e correndo para a escada.

— Ei, que bicho te mordeu?

— Agora não, Paige! Quero ficar sozinha...

— Eu ouvi a voz da minha Rose?

Ela parou no quarto degrau da escada e olhou para o lado, onde um senhor de cabelos grisalhos vinha da cozinha.

— Pai! — exclamou ela, descendo correndo os degraus em sua direção, então o envolveu num abraço apertado.

— Vá com calma, meu bem! — exclamou o pai, rindo alegremente. — Assim você vai me quebrar ao meio.

— Eu não sabia que tinham voltado! — Rose afastou-se e olhou para a irmã. — Paige, por que não me contou?

— Estava justamente tentando fazer isso — retrucou Paige. — Mas você estava tão apressada para se trancar no seu quarto por sabe lá Deus o quê, que não me deixou terminar.

Rose deu de ombros e olhou outra vez para seu pai, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para ele. — Como foi a viagem?

— Absolutamente incrível! — Foi com entusiasmo que a Sra. Tico entrou sala, pelo mesmo caminho que viera o marido, e respondeu à filha no lugar dele. — O Havaí é deslumbrante, lindo...

— Sim, é verdade — o Sr. Tico concordou.

— Paige, você tem que passar a sua lua-de-mel lá. Eu insisto! — disse Sra. Tico. — Você vai me agradecer depois.

— Mãe, na verdade Beaumont e eu já nos decidimos sobre isso. Nós iremos para a casa de campo da família dele depois do casamento. Achei que já tinha lhe contado.

— E vocês não podem simplesmente mudar de ideia? Só estão noivos há um dia. Se bem que qualquer lugar é melhor que aquela casa velha.

— Mãe... — Paige tentou.

— Vejo que ela já sabe as novidades — Rose disse para Paige.

— Contei pouco depois que chegaram — respondeu ela.

— Eu com certeza vou voltar lá. O que você acha, marido? — perguntou Sra. Tico ao esposo.

— É uma boa ideia.

Rose puxou sua irmã para perto, aproveitando que a mãe tinha engatado a falar da viagem com seu pai. — Se vocês vão mesmo para a casa de campo do Beaumont — ela sussurrou —, sugiro que fiquem por lá um ano ou mais. Ou melhor, se mudem em definitivo! Mamãe detesta tanto aquela casa que eu duvido que ponha os pés lá.

— Meu Deus, Rose! — Paige riu.

— Vocês terão paz e privacidade! Não é tentador?

— É sim, devo admitir.

— O que é que vocês tanto cochicham? — a mãe perguntou.

— Ah... Nada demais — respondeu Rose.

— Falávamos de como estamos contentes em estarem finalmente em casa — Paige completou.

Paige, como sempre, uma mentirosa melhor do que ela, Rose pensou.

— Oh, meus tesouros! — A Sra. Tico puxou as filhas para um abraço amoroso, retribuído por elas. — Senti tanta falta de vocês, queridas.

— Agora isso é mentira — disse o Sr. Tico.

— Cale a boca, homem! — retrucou sua mulher. Ele abanou a mão com desdém e foi se sentar na sua poltrona favorita da sala de estar. Ela então pegou na mão da filha caçula. — Quase não acreditei quando Paige me contou do pedido do Beaumont — ela disse.

— Ah, ele foi tão... foi tão...

— Romântico, não é?

— Você acha?

— Sem nenhuma dúvida! E eu que pensei que meu genro não fosse capaz de algo assim.

— Muito menos eu — falou Sr. Tico. — Achava que a Paige que teria que pedir o Beaumont em casamento.

Sua esposa riu.

— E não teria problema nenhum se eu tivesse feito o pedido — Paige retrucou. — Estou muito bem com isso, se querem saber.

Sra. Tico deu de ombros e voltou-se outra vez para Rose. — Ah, querida, em breve pode ser você. Não seria maravilhoso que Finn também lhe pedisse em casamento? Poderia ser um casamento duplo!

Rose ficou muda e pálida. Seu pai foi o primeiro a notar a mudança em sua fisionomia, o que o deixou preocupado. Paige arregalou os olhos com a fala da mãe, recordando-se imediatamente que os seus pais estavam viajando quando Rose e Finn terminaram, e não sabiam da mudança do status de relacionamento deles.

— O que foi, Rose? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Sra. Tico. Confusa, olhava de uma filha para outra em busca de esclarecimento.

Rose respirou fundo e engoliu o bolo que se formara em sua garganta. Era difícil sempre que pensava no término, gostava demais dele, mas uma hora ou outra ela teria que contar a seus pais sobre isso. Teria que ser como arrancar um _band-aid_ de uma ferida ainda recente: doloroso, mas necessário, para que ela entre em contato com o ar e possa cicatrizar enfim.

— Nós não estamos mais juntos — disse ela. — Agora se me derem licença, eu vou me deitar, estou cansada.

— Mas você nem jantou, meu bem — falou sua mãe.

— Não se preocupe, eu já comi. — Dito isto, beijou o pai e a mãe e tomou o caminho das escadas depressa.

Sua mãe viria atrás de esclarecimentos, ela sabia, mas não queria e não iria falar sobre isso hoje. Ainda mais porque sua mãe adorava Finn. Ele era o genro perfeito aos seus olhos. Ela se trancou em seu quarto e os outros ficaram para trás.

— Mas o que foi que aconteceu? — Sra. Tico perguntou para sua filha mais velha.

— Por onde eu começo?...

[...]

Rose girou a chave na fechadura e ainda no escuro suspirou de alívio. Estava finalmente sozinha. Não tinha cabeça para as perguntas importunas de sua mãe ou os comentários sarcásticos do seu pai, que nunca aprovou Finn. Bem, ele nunca aprovou nem um dos namorados de suas filhas; Beaumont ele apenas tolerava.

Acendeu a luz. Encontrou seu quarto cheio de flores – as mesmas que ela havia mandado para casa mais cedo e que com certeza foram colocadas ali por sua irmã.

— Urgh! — berrou. — Era só o que me faltava!

Rose começou a pegar os ramalhetes na intenção de jogá-los fora, mas desistiu da ideia quando viu as rosas colombianas – um outro buquê fora o que deixou no estúdio – postas em um vaso de vidro em cima da cômoda ao lado de sua mesa de desenho. Não se lembrava de ter dado ordem para que as pusessem ali. Sua irmã sabia que ela amava esse tipo de flor, terá sido por isso que colocou apenas suas flores favoritas na água?

Eram deslumbrantes. Era realmente uma pena ver que morreriam logo.

Quando pensou nisso, ficou com raiva de Armitage de novo. Como aquele homem sacrifica tantas flores, seres vivos, apenas para cumprir o capricho de tentar impressioná-la?

— Uma ninfa morre toda vez que uma rosa é arrancada da terra — ela disse, juntando todos os outros ramalhetes com cuidado para não se arranhar com os espinhos. Colocou-as em um canto e resolveu que decidiria o que fazer com elas em outro momento.

Então saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés e tomando cuidado para não ser vista, e retornou com algumas garrafas plásticas de refrigerante vazias, batatas, e três vasos pequenos – dois cheios de terra do jardim, um vazio.

Sentada no chão, Rose usava o estilete para cortar as pontas dos talos de três rosas. Com um palito de churrasco, furou as batatas bem no meio e fincou as rosas nos furos. Em seguida colocou as batatas nos vasos, nos quais distribuiu a terra até cobri-las e cercar o talo. Com o mesmo estilete, cortou as garrafas, removendo o fundo e cobriu as rosas, criando uma mini estufa. Findado seu trabalho, levou as rosas até a janela de seu quarto e deixou-as ali.

Limpou toda a bagunça que fez e tomou um banho de banheira – com pétalas de rosa. Meia hora depois, ela ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Sou eu — disse Paige.

— Só um minuto. — Rose deixou que sua irmã entrasse e trancou a porta novamente.

— Eu vim ver como você está — ela disse. — Também trouxe isso. — Mostrou um prato com um sanduíche.

— Obrigada, estava precisando de comida de verdade — Rose respondeu, sentando na cama com o prato e dando uma bela mordida no sanduíche. Ela não admitiria, mas estava arrependida de ter pedido apenas uma salada básica no restaurante com Hux. Mal tinha se alimentado durante o dia.

Paige se sentou ao seu lado e aguardou alguns momentos antes de falar: — Estou preocupada com você.

— Não tem porquê se preocupar, estou bem — Rose disse.

— Mana, eu te conheço desde que você nasceu — rebateu Paige —, sei quando não está tudo bem e também sei que não é apenas por causa do término com o Finn.

— Podemos não falar disso, por favor? Eu prometo que vou ficar bem.

Paige suspirou. — Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Eu sou sua irmã, pode confiar em mim.

— Eu tenho que aproveitar, né — disse Rose, sem olhar para ela —, enquanto você ainda está aqui...

— Por que está dizendo isso? Por que vou me casar? Ainda serei sua irmã mais velha, e sem falar que hoje em dia existe internet, vídeo-chamada, redes sociais... Você pode me visitar sempre que quiser na minha nova casa. Não vamos perder o contato.

Rose abaixou a cabeça. Queria poder pedir para Paige que não se casasse nunca, que ficasse com ela para sempre, como era nos velhos tempos, só elas duas. Mas isso era egoísmo demais de sua parte. Sua irmã merece seguir seu caminho e ter toda a felicidade que deseja.

Mesmo que fosse difícil para ela aceitar que as coisas mudam com o tempo, não era fácil se desapegar do passado. A infância ao lado da irmã foi a melhor época de sua vida. Às vezes ela queria poder voltar no tempo e viver tudo aquilo outra vez.

Rose colocou o prato no chão e abraçou a irmã.

— Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta — ela disse. — Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você aqui.

— Rose... — Paige a abraçou de volta.

— Me desculpa por ser tão egoísta às vezes, por pegar no seu pé sempre e ser uma irmã caçula tão implicante e pela aquela vez que eu colei seu cabelo porque você ganhou um patinete de natal e eu não.

— Isso eu nunca vou perdoar. Tiro cola do meu cabelo até hoje — brincou.

— Mentira! — Rose riu.

— Escuta, mana, eu posso estar saindo de casa e de perto de você, mas isso não altera em nada nossa relação.

— Eu sei agora.

Elas se abraçaram e passaram um tempo deitadas na cama, conversando. Falavam do casamento iminente, de Beaumont, do trabalho de Rose, do noivado de Rey, até que Rose finalmente se sentiu confortável para contar à irmã o que tinha acontecido na noite passada e sobre Armitage Hux.

Bem, não exatamente.

Ela ocultou toda a parte envolvendo uma aparição extraordinária do Cupido e que ele flechou o coração de Hux para que se apaixonasse por ela.

— Então essas flores foram mandadas por ele? — Paige perguntou. — Oh, Rose!, você tem um admirador!

— Paige!

— Diz aí, ele é bonito?

— É um cara normal. — Ela deu de ombros.

— Está bem, _você _o acha bonito? — Paige insistiu. Rose ficou em silêncio, pensando. — Conheço essa cara.

— Mana, não começa...

— Ai, descreva-o, como ele é? Se é alto, baixo, gordo, magro, moreno, loiro, etcétera...

Rose revirou os olhos. — Ele é alto e magro, e é ruivo.

— Ruivo de verdade?

— Eu acho que sim, as sobrancelhas e os cílios também são ruivos.

— E os olhos dele?

— Não, esses não são ruivos.

— A cor dos olhos dele, engraçadinha!

— Eu não reparei direito nos olhos dele! São azuis ou verdes. Pelo amor de Deus, conheci o cara ontem. — Rose se levantou da cama e correu até a sua mesa de desenho. Pegou uma folha branca e com um lápis-de-cor laranja rabiscou um esboço no papel. A irmã se levantou para acompanhar o que ela fazia. Alguns minutos depois ela estendeu a folha para Paige e disse: — Ele é mais ou menos assim.

— Nossa... Ele é sério assim mesmo ou você o retratou dessa maneira?

— Ele é sério – em seu estado normal, pelo menos — disse Rose.

— Achei bonito, tem um belo queixo... — Paige olhou para a irmã. — Você tem certeza que não achou ele bonito?

— E daí se ele é bonito, eu não vi nada demais nele. Sem falar que ele é esquisito.

Paige nada comentou. Devolveu o desenho a Rose com um leve sorriso. A outra guardou a folha junto a outros esboços.

— Você pensa em sair com ele de novo? — perguntou Paige.

— Não. Sinceramente, não quero mais vê-lo.

— E se ele te procurar? Acho que no mínimo ele te deve desculpas pelo que aconteceu no restaurante.

— Eu não ligaria se ele não me procurasse mais depois do fiasco que foi esse jantar. — Rose parou e refletiu algo consigo mesma. Então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Porém, eu acho que isso muito provavelmente não vai acontecer.

_"...Eu posso evitar querer ficar perto de você, falar com você, ansiar desesperadamente ficar com você. Isso me mataria."_

Armitage não chegou a dizer, mas ficou implícito que ele se referia à flechada do Cupido. Ele não conseguia fazer nada a respeito disso porque estava "enfeitiçado", por isso cabia à ela encontrar uma solução para o problema que tinha em mãos;

— O que quer dizer?

— Nada, é só... É, acho que ele me deve desculpas — Rose desconversou.

— Você podia pensar em ao menos conhecê-lo — Paige disse. — Não faria mal nem um e seguir em frente te ajudaria a superar o que aconteceu entre você e o Finn. E depois, se não der certo, cada um segue seu caminho.

Rose fitou o lápis-de-cor laranja que girava em sua mão. Ela ficou quieta e pensativa por um momento e isso preocupou Paige.

— Rose?

— Sabe, mana, eu acho que ele nunca gostou de mim de verdade — Rose respondeu. Sua voz era baixa e triste. — Eu que quis e que corri atrás dele, até que ele cedeu... Talvez tenha pensado que não tinha nada a perder, e não tinha mesmo. Quem perdeu fui eu.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho e caiu no colo.

— Eu não gosto quando você fala assim, parte o meu coração.

Rose limpou o rosto e levantou-se. — Chega de falar disso. De coração partido, já basta o meu.

— Rose, já está bem tarde e acho melhor você descansar — disse a irmã mais velha, fazendo um carinho no seu cabelo. Rose assentiu. Então Paige a abraçou. — Eu prometo que ninguém mais vai partir seu coração, e se alguém ousar partir, ou ao menos tentar, eu mato.

— Obrigada — Rose retribuiu o abraço e depois ambas foram dormir.

Para ele, ela tinha desaparecido. Não fazia ideia de onde Rose estava e para onde tinha ido. O mais lógico é que tivesse ido para casa, porém, ele não sabia onde ela morava. Tinha os meios de descobrir isso, contudo, não era uma boa ideia ir atrás dela sendo que ainda está com raiva dele; em extremos, ela poderia até chamar a polícia.

Sendo assim, Armitage Hux bateu a porta de sua casa às 21:20 e caminhou diretamente para a mesa de bebidas atrás do sofá enorme da sala de estar. Precisava de um drink.

Nesse ínterim, Enric apareceu, atraído pela batida na porta e bastou apenas uma olhada em seu patrão para saber que no encontro tudo deu errado.

— Você vai beber? — ele perguntou.

— Não é óbvio? — retrucou.

— Pois não deveria.

— Eu preciso beber.

— Você não pode, não a essa hora. Sabe que não pode.

— Olha aqui, Pryde, eu não te pago para se meter na minha vida — respondeu ele e bebeu de uma vez o conhaque de que havia se servido.

— Não mesmo, senhor. — Pryde cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo. — Mas há muito tempo que faço muito além do meu trabalho.

— É, e a culpa é minha por te dar tamanha liberdade por tanto tempo. — Hux serviu-se de mais uma dose de conhaque, desafiando completamente o olhar recriminador de seu mordomo. Tomou um gole e sentou-se relaxadamente do sofá, tirando os sapatos para pôr os pés sobre a mesa de centro. — Você sabia que sua ideia com a banda cantando para a Rose durante o jantar estragou o meu encontro?

— Perdão?

— Ela não gostou nada. Ficou morrendo de vergonha e saiu correndo — respondeu. — Ela saiu correndo! Eu estava morrendo de vergonha e queria sair correndo também — lamentou-se. — Ela odiou!

— Mas... Como ela odiou? — perguntou Pryde. — E os mariachis?

— Ah, esses eu consegui cancelar e foi por pouco. E enquanto eu abria meu coração e pensava que o pior que podia acontecer era ela me dizer outro não, eis que aparecerem uma trupe de otários para acabar de vez com o meu jantar com a mulher da minha vida. — Dito isto, tomou todo o restante da bebida, fazendo uma careta no fim.

— Ela odiou tanto assim?

— Ela saiu correndo! — ele repetiu com mais ênfase. — Todo mundo que estava no restaurante viu. Foi a pior humilhação que eu já passei na minha vida...

— Não pode ter sido tão ruim. Talvez ela tenha fugido por ter ficado nervosa. As moças gostam de romantismo, afinal.

Hux levantou-se e colocou o copo sobre a mesa. Caminhou até o mordomo e deu dois tapinhas leves no seu ombro. — Os tempos mudaram, Pryde.

Passou por ele e caminhou até a escada.

— Mas e as flores? O que ela disse das flores? — Pryde perguntou.

— Não devia ter mandado tantas, mas agora eu sei quais são suas flores favoritas — ele respondeu sem parar de caminhar ou se virar.

— E o que vamos fazer agora?

Hux parou na metade dos degraus e olhou para o mordomo. — O que _eu _vou fazer — disse ele bastante sério — é parar de ouvir seus conselhos, tentar falar com ela de novo e pedir desculpas, mas primeiro eu vou tomar um banho e dormir.

Pryde ficou sozinho no meio da sala, perguntando-se o que teria dado errado.

— Como ela gostou dos cantores? Eu não entendo. Não entendo...


	7. Uma epifania e a Vênus na concha

Armitage Hux acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Seu corpo todo doía que parecia que alguém tinha lhe dado uma surra ou que ele tinha sido esmagado por uma tora de madeira de uma árvore enorme que rolou por cima dele. E ele não conseguia entender por que se seu colchão, que valera uma fortuna, era o mais confortável e anatômico que existia no mercado. Armitage olhou ao redor e descobriu que estava com torcicolo e que também não estava na cama. Ele estava de pijama, dentro da banheira cheia, molhado até o peito e com a pele enrugada por ter ficado tanto tempo na água.

— Merda! — ele resmungou, levantando-se com dificuldade. Gemeu sentindo as costas e o pescoço doerem. Pelo menos banho ele não ia precisar tomar esta manhã.

Ele tirou o pijama molhado e o deixou no chão, por enquanto. Se alongou e todos as juntas do corpo fizeram barulho. Sua coluna estava o matando em retaliação por não ter dormido no colchão confortável. Caminhando até a pia, assustou-se ao ver-se no espelho. Agora entendia porque sua cabeça doía tanto. Havia o hematoma de uma pancada na testa. Não era tão grande, mas doeu bastante quando ele tocou.

— Merda! — resmungou novamente. Escovou os dentes, trocou de roupas e levou o pijama para a lavanderia. E foi tomar café.

— Bom dia, senhor! — disse Enric ao vê-lo. — Meu Deus, você se machucou.

— Sim, eu... — Tocou de leve o machucado, sentindo que estava mais inchado, além de uma leve confusão mental. — Pode me trazer a caixa de primeiros-socorros, por favor? E uma aspirina.

Pryde fez uma mesura e saiu para fazer o que foi mandado. Minutos depois, Hux havia tomado a aspirina e estava colocando um pequeno curativo na área.

— Odeio quando isso acontece... — ele resmungou.

Sentou-se na mesa de café da manhã do quintal, lamuriando-se com a dor nas costas, e encheu um copo de suco de laranja. Enquanto comia, Armitage olhava para os lugares vazios na mesa, que tinha seis lugares, mas só havia ele no momento. Começou a pensar que era geralmente assim que ele fazia as refeições, sozinho.

Olhou para o quintal, grande, com a grama aparada e as plantas bem cuidadas, a piscina grande e limpa, mas que ele quase nunca usava. Aquela casa toda era muito grande, feita para uma família para muitos membros. No entanto, os únicos habitantes eram apenas ele e o mordomo. Seus outros empregados moravam com suas famílias, eles vinham pela manhã bem cedo e iam embora ao final do dia.

Era um fato em sua vida: ele é um homem solitário, foi um jovem, um adolescente e uma criança solitária. Isso não o incomodava antes, mas nos últimos tempos passou a incomodar. Talvez, ele pensava, fosse a sua idade. Tinha trinta e três anos, não era casado e nem tinha filhos. E agora existia esse desejo de ver aquela mesa de café-da-manhã com todos os lugares ocupados, crianças correndo por aquele quintal, alguém especial relaxando em uma das espreguiçadeiras, rindo das macaquices dos meninos.

E não, isso, esse anseio, não brotou em seus pensamentos subitamente há duas noites. A flechada do Cupido não havia adicionado vontade de ter uma família numerosa e feliz. Ele já pensava nessas coisas antes de completar trinta anos. A única diferença, ele refletiu, é que agora existe uma mulher em sua mente. E sentado naquela mesa sozinho, era nela em quem ele pensava como a possível mãe de seus filhos. Mas quem dera que as coisas dependessem somente de sua vontade. Conquistar Rose mostrou-se ser uma tarefa difícil.

Armitage se levantou e pegou seus pertences. Ele não morreria por tentar. Não insistiria em procurá-la ainda, depois do que aconteceu ontem no restaurante. Precisava de um tempo para a poeira abaixar e pensar no que fazer, mas desistir ele não ia. Talvez se ela visse que ele estava sendo paciente e respeitador, isso amolecesse mais o seu coração. Melhor seria se ele entendesse a cabeça das mulheres. Às vezes ele achava que ninguém podia entendê-las, mas sem dúvida alguma, Enric, que ele acabara de ver parado próximo a porta da frente, não entendia.

— Está pensando em ir ver a moça hoje? — Enric perguntou, vendo que Hux ia passar direto por ele.

— Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu trabalho — respondeu Hux, autoritário. — Minha vida não gira em torno de mulher nenhuma.

— É mesmo? — rebateu com ironia. — Não foi o que pareceu ontem.

— Você está atrevido demais para o meu gosto — disse Hux apontando o dedo para ele.

— Dê um tempo à moça...

— Pryde... — resmungou entredentes. Isso era exatamente o que ele tinha decidido fazer há vinte segundos.

— Assim ela se acalma e você tenta de novo — falou ele em tom de conselho, o que só fez o semblante de Hux endurecer-se ainda mais. Mas isso, como ele já pôde notar, não assustava o mordomo.

— Eu não estou pedindo os seus conselhos e eu não estava indo vê-la!

— Ah, não?

— Eu não vou ficar aqui tendo que te dar satisfação da minha vida. — Ele deu as costas finalmente e deixou o outro homem para trás.

Ele tinha uma reunião marcada com Ben Solo e Rey Palpatine e eles haviam escolhido a mansão da Palpatine como local do encontro.

Com o casamento, Rey manifestou o desejo de se desfazer da mansão que foi herdada de seu avô. Ela se mudaria com Ben para a Noruega, lar da família dele e onde eles começariam uma nova vida e para onde Ben estava transferindo a sede de sua empresa. Ela entrou em contato com Hux através de Ben para que ele organizasse o leilão da propriedade e de que quase tudo que existia nela.

Armitage encontrou o casal esperando-o numa grande sala de estar. Ele logo recordou de já ter estado ali, há duas noites, no jantar de noivado. As várias mesas espalhadas pelo lugar na noite tinham sido tiradas e agora sofás, poltronas, objetos decorativos e demais móveis haviam, logicamente, retornado ao seu lugar. Era de certa forma estanho estar no mesmo lugar que há duas noites ele tinha visto pela primeira vez o rosto de Rose. Ele se lembra de como ela o intrigou, pois estava tão abatida e desconfortável em contraste com o ambiente que a cercava. E ao mesmo tempo ele havia simpatizado com ela, pois ele também estava desconfortável. No caso dele, por não gostar de festas e nem ser bom em socializar com pessoas. E depois que algumas pessoas vieram falar com ele, Armitage a perdera de vista e não viu para onde poderia ter ido. O resto é história.

Armitage fez uma careta. Ben estava olhando para Rey com uma expressão animada no rosto e ele podia ver algo parecido com adoração no olhar dele. Rey era um espelho das expressões dele. E Hux odiou, porque ele estava com dor nas costas, com torcicolo, tinha levado uma pancada na cabeça só Deus sabe como e de péssimo humor.

— Bom dia — disse Ben, virando-se para ele.

— Só se for para você — resmungou.

— Esse é teu bom dia?

— Ben, nunca é um bom dia. Às vezes é um dia apenas.

— De qualquer forma, espero que isso não atrapalhe nossa reunião — disse Rey de maneira bem suscinta.

Armitage se sentiu um idiota por ter sido estúpido, aquela era a casa dela. O problema é que quando se tratava de Ben ele ia no automático.

A mansão Palpatine assemelhava-se à uma mansão inglesa, e isso fez mais sentido ainda quando Armitage foi informado durante o passeio pela propriedade que a família de Rey veio da Inglaterra.

Depois que tudo foi acordado entre eles e a data do leilão foi discutida e marcada, para dali há um mês e meio, após o casamento, Rey o convidou para um pequeno lanche com Ben no jardim. Ele não pôde negar; mesmo após Ben ter insistido, foi a gentileza dela que o deixou sem graça demais para recusar.

A conversa foi, na maior parte do tempo, na verdade um diálogo entre o casal, da qual Hux de vez em quando era obrigado a falar, quando alguém lhe fazia uma pergunta direta ou pediam sua opinião sobre algum assunto do qual ele apenas fingia estar prestando atenção.

Hux olhou para Rey ali sentada servindo uma xícara de chá para seu noivo enquanto sorria e falava com ele. Hux sabia muito pouco sobre ela e poucas vezes se encontraram. O que ele sabe a respeito dela é o que Ben lhe contou, o que quer dizer muito pouco, pois Solo sempre foi discreto quanto ao seu relacionamento. Estava reunião tem sido a conversa mais longa que tivera com ela desde que foram apresentados. Entretanto, isso não era tudo, pois a informação mais importante que ele tem de Rey é que ela é a melhor amiga de Rose Tico.

Se alguém conhece Rose, esse alguém é Rey. Além disso, depois de todas as ideias de Pryde, que se achava tão entendedor de mulheres e romances, terem falhado e apenas aumentado o problema que ele tem, deu-se conta que a melhor fonte de conhecimento sobre as mulheres são elas mesmas.

Armitage limpou a garganta, o que acabou chamando a atenção dos noivos.

— Srta. Palpatine, irei aproveitar que já encerramos nosso assuntos pendentes ao leilão e estamos nesse momento, digamos, informal, para lhe fazer uma pergunta; na verdade, algumas perguntas.

— Algum problema? — Ben perguntou.

— Vários, na verdade. Mas nada que envolva a venda da casa — disse ele olhando para Rey e a viu suspirar de alívio.

— E então, sobre o que deseja perguntar?

— Bom, eu... — ele parou e olhou para Solo. A presença dele o incomodou de repente. Sentiu-se exposto demais e Armitage não queria que Ben o visse fazendo perguntas à sua noiva sobre a amiga dela.

— Eu não vou sair daqui — Ben disse, entendendo o significado do olhar dele.

— Ben, não seja ciumento — disse Rey.

— Não estou sendo ciumento. É o Hux, o que eu estou é curioso. — E olhou para Hux, dizendo: — O que você tiver que dizer a ela, pode dizer para mim também.

Armitage tomou um gole de chá para tentar disfarçar que ele não tinha gostado nem um pouco disso (e a súbita onda de nervosismo). Ele respirou fundo e olhou para Rey.

— Eu gostaria que você me falasse da sua amiga, Rose Tico — soltou ele de uma vez.

— Rose? A que você tentou agarrar no banheiro depois de ficar chapado?

Era por isso que ele não queria Ben ali durante a conversa. Armitage lançou um olhar furioso para ele, que em resposta bebeu o chá com um sorriso debochado.

— Eu não estava chapado. — E repetiu para Rey com mais ênfase: — Eu não estava chapado.

— Hux, não vamos falar sobre isso, está bem? — Rey falou. Então ela fechou os olhos por um pequeno instante e quando os abriu, seu rosto tinha uma expressão de curiosidade. — Posso perguntar uma coisa? — Ele assentiu e Rey continuou: — Você e minha amiga... Vocês dois...?

— Nós dois... o quê? — indagou Armitage, acenando para que ela prosseguisse.

— Ela quer saber se vocês dois estão transando — Ben disse com naturalidade.

— Ben! — Rey olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e com raiva.

— O que?, não era isso que você queria dizer?

— Você não tem poder de adivinhar meus pensamentos, se tivesse, não teria dito isso de forma tão indelicada — rebateu.

— Eu só estava tentando te ajudar.

— Era da minha amiga que você estava falando!

E de repente Armitage se sentiu no meio de uma briga de casal, um que estava prestes a se casar. Eles estavam tão envolvidos na discussão deles que nem se deram conta de que o ruivo se levantou da mesa devagar e se afastou.

O jardim era lindo. Àquela hora, a luz incidia sobre ele derramando um brilho dourado sobre as plantas, árvores, flores e esculturas. Ele lançou um olhar sobre a mansão, tão bonita quanto qualquer casa em estilo inglês. Seria fácil encontrar um comprador para ela.

O muro de cercas vivas do labirinto ficava mais adiante. Um caminho de pedras levava até a entrada dele. Por já ter estado nele e encontrado facilmente o seu centro, Armitage sabia que não era um labirinto tão grande. A estátua de Cupido continuava ali, porém, não havia como saber se seria removida pelo próximo proprietário. Ele esperava que não.

Armitage sentiu vontade de ir até lá, para ver a estátua, mas não conseguiu avançar mais um passo.

— Hux? — a voz de Rey chamou sua atenção. Ela estava atrás dele, com as mãos cruzadas e um sorriso envergonhado no rosto. — Eu peço desculpas pelo Ben.

— Quem deveria pedir desculpas era ele, Rey, não você — ele retorquiu. — Você não me fez nada.

— Eu sei, mas eu ainda sinto muito. Saiba que eu coloquei Ben no lugar dele — disse com um sorriso.

— Onde ele está?

— No mesmo lugar, mas quieto e pensando no que fez.

— Você fala como se ele fosse um garoto birrento. — Armitage colocou as mãos nos bolsos e pôs a andar para longe do labirinto de cercas vivas. Rey o acompanhou.

— Às vezes ele age como um — ela bufou.

— É, eu sei — ele riu pelo nariz.

— Mas o que você queria saber sobre Rose? — Rey perguntou.

Armitage parou de caminhar e demorou a fitá-la. Ele tinha até desistido de falar disso com ela, contudo, Rey estava se mostrando interessada em ouvir suas perguntas, por causa de sua amiga, com certeza, mas era a melhor coisa que ele tinha.

— Tudo — deu de ombros. — Tudo sobre ela que não encontraria na internet. Seus gostos, suas manias, seus interesses.

— Wow!... — Seus olhos se arregalaram. — É muita coisa de uma vez só.

— Eu sei, é melhor deixar essa história para lá...

— Você está apaixonado por ela? — Rey pergunta. Hux se perguntou se era isso que ela queria perguntar antes, mas foi interrompida por Ben.

— Como se tivesse sido flechado pelo Cupido — ele respondeu.

Rey fez uma expressão estranha, de repente, mas depois sorriu como que achando graça de uma piada. Armitage percebeu.

— Por que você não tenta descobrir isso pela própria Rose?

— Que conselho fantástico! Por que eu nunca pensei nisso antes? — disse ele em tom de ironia. — Deve ser porque ela não está querendo me ver.

— Eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

— Eu sei...

— Você precisa se entender com ela. — Rey fez uma pausa e continuou andando, Armitage a acompanhou. — Entenda que eu não posso te falar muita coisa, porque ela não gostaria disso e sentiria sua confiança em mim abalada, e acredito que certas coisas seja ela mesma a melhor pessoa a te contar.

— Eu compreendo.

— A Rose está passando por um momento delicado — Rey disse. — Ela sofreu uma decepção amorosa muito forte e é bastante recente ainda. Com toda essa loucura do casamento, eu não estou tendo muito tempo para ela — Rey acrescentou com pesar —, mas sei como ela fica quando algo não está bem. Se você gosta dela, o conselho que eu te dou é que seja compreensivo e paciente.

Armitage assentiu.

— O que você acredita que a cativaria? — ele perguntou. — Sabe, se você fosse eu e estivesse tentando conquistá-la?

Rey pensou. — Carinho, franqueza de sentimentos, sinceridade. Respeito pelos sentimentos dela, ser atencioso e gentil. Que mulher não gosta dessas coisas?

— Estou falando de algo como... — Ele pensou um pouco. — Presentes, um gesto que demonstre meus sentimentos por ela, algo...

— Armitage. — Ele parou imediatamente de antar e a encarou. Ele se surpreendeu com o uso do seu primeiro nome por ela, ainda mais pelo tom tão sério que ela empregou ao dizê-lo. — Eu conheço a minha amiga, e o afeto dela não vai ser comprado com presentes caros.

— Mas eu não quero comprá-la! — ele disse com franqueza.

— Claro. Desculpe. Palavra infeliz. — Rey respirou e se concentrou. — Se você gosta da Rose, então comece dizendo isso para ela.

— Como se ela não quer nem olhar na minha cara?

— Manda uma mensagem, faz uma ligação, escreve uma carta, manda um e-mail, joga pedrinhas na janela dela, faz sinal de fumaça, usa o projetor do comissário Gordon para chamar o Batman com ela, manda um pombo correio... Não sei! Mas pense em alguma coisa, Hux. Se a Rose ver o quanto você está disposto a lutar por ela, tenho certeza que vai querer te ouvir e talvez te dar uma chance.

Armitage pensou no que Rey tinha acabado de dizer e em como fazia sentido. Era a única opção que ele tinha, lutar pelo amor dela.

— Pelo que sei, vocês se conheceram no meu noivado — Rey prosseguiu. — Você já pensou que ela também não sabe nada sobre você? — Armitage ficou pensativo. — Rose é uma artista, pense em algo criativo de como se revelar a ela. Ela vai gostar.

Então, ele teve uma epifania.

Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, como ter a atenção dela e, se a sorte sorrisse a seu favor, alcançar o seu coração.

Rey notou a mudança em seu semblante e sorriu.

— Rey, você poderia me dar o endereço da Rose? — ele pediu.

— Você vai visitá-la?

Ela não resistiu a não perguntar, e se surpreendeu quando ele balançou a cabeça. Mas não fez mais perguntas. Informou-lhe o endereço, que ele anotou no celular e ele foi embora.

— Rose e Hux... Será que essa história de cupido é realmente verdadeira? — Rey suspirou e voltou para dentro de casa.

Rose regava suas três rosas do lado de fora de sua janela.

Ela tinha tido uma pequena discussão com Beaumont sobre as flores na tarde anterior, onde ele havia dito que elas morreriam e que aquele método aprendido por Rose no _Pinterest_ não funciona, e agora, apenas pelo prazer de teimar com o cunhado, ela estava disposta a fazer essas flores vingarem.

— Elas só precisam de amor e cuidado — Rose sussurrou para as flores. — E talvez adubo? Meu Deus, eu não sei cuidar nem de uma planta...

Uma batida na porta surpreendeu-a e ela bateu a cabeça na parte de cima da janela e cair no chão do quarto.

— Ai!

— Meu Deus!, você está bem aí? — perguntou a mãe.

— Estou sim, eu só... Eu estava... — Ela se levantou e olhou para as rosas na janela. — Estou tentando um novo hobby — ela disse por fim.

A mãe somente sorriu e entregou para Rose um envelope pardo. — Isso chegou para você, meu bem.

— Para mim? — indagou curiosa, recebendo o envelope. — Ah, obrigada por me trazer.

Rose começou a abrir o envelope, então reparou que a mãe estava parada ali ainda, espiando para ver o que havia no envelope.

— Mãe, posso ter um pouco de privacidade?

— Oh, claro! Estou saindo! — Sra. Tico balançou os quadris e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Rose analisou o envelope de um lado e do outro e não achou nome do remetente. Isso a deixou intrigada. Havia algo dentro também com um formato arredondado que fazia um volume no envelope. Dando vez à sua curiosidade, ela o abriu.

Dentro havia uma fotografia e um outro envelope pequeno e branco, sendo neste último o primeiro a Rose analisar, pois era o que continua o objeto misterioso. Era uma concha, pequena e arredondada, amarelada e branca. Não havia mais nada dentro do envelope.

Ela olhou para a foto em seguida, era uma foto da praia, meio tremida e esmaecida. E ao virá-la, ela encontrou um papel dobrado e colado na parte de trás com fita. Rose o desdobrou e descobriu nele uma mensagem gravada em letras miúdas. Dizia:

_"Quando eu era criança, meu maior sonho era ir à praia. Não sei o que se passava na minha cabeça naquela época, mas quando eu fiz oito anos, eu convenci o mordomo da minha família a me levar à praia numa tarde em que meu pai estava viajando._

_Eu odiei. A areia era fina e branca demais, a água era gelada e salgada demais, os cães das madames estavam defecando na areia naquele dia. E, para completar, ainda choveu. Eu tirei essa foto assim que cheguei à praia, ansioso e animado, mal imaginando que minha experiência seria o oposto do que minhas expectativas apontavam._

_Mas nem tudo foi ruim. Quando eu estava triste e decepcionado, eu me agachei no chão e fiquei um tempo fazendo desenhos na areia com um graveto, mas sempre vinha as ondas e apagavam o meu desenho e eu podia renová-lo. Numa dessas, o mar me trouxe essa concha. Quando meu mordomo viu, ele me contou a história do nascimento de Vênus e eu, na minha mentalidade de criança, fiquei encantado com a ideia de alguém nascer de uma concha. Obviamente, ele ocultou a parte da genitália mutilada de Urano, descobri isso só anos depois._

_Eu a guardei por todos esses anos, como uma lembrança. E agora ela é sua. Espero que goste de sua concha, Rose._

_**A.H.**__"_

Rose sorriu intrigada com o presente tão incomum. Sem dúvida era menos romântico quanto um buquê de rosas, ou pomposo quanto uma joia, e com certeza nem um pouco constrangedor como uma banda cantando para ela no meio de um restaurante. Era simples, diferente.

A história da cartinha a encantou, e a foto, meio tremida e esmaecida, foi tirada naquele exato dia pela data na parte de trás dela. E a concha – Rose a segurou na palma da mão – era realmente fofa. Sentiu pena de Armitage, por ele ter odiado a praia quando criança, mas ao mesmo tempo ela ficou feliz por ele ter conseguido encontrar algo que fizesse aquele dia terrível ter valido a pena. Isso a fez sorrir.

Ela guardou sua nova concha em uma caixa, junto com a carta e a fotografia.


	8. Sobre acumuladores

Rose enxugou as mãos no pano de prato e permaneceu segurando-o. Suas mãos estavam agitadas e ela sentia a necessidade de segurar algo. Estava nervosa. Seu pai e sua irmã estavam diante dela, cada um segurando um pratinho com pudim de maracujá que ela mesma fez. Ela estava ansiosa para saber o que eles achariam da sobremesa que ela preparou.

Todos naquela casa sabiam que Rose era uma péssima cozinheira. No entanto, ela havia feito uma resolução na virada de ano de que aprenderia a cozinhar. Todos também sabiam que ela não estava progredindo bem nessa aspiração. Era a segunda semana de março e a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era ferver água; às vezes ainda se esquecia e a água evaporava da panela completamente.

— E então? — ela arriscou.

Paige levantou as sobrancelhas mexendo no prato com uma colher, hesitando em provar. Aquele pudim estava com uma aparência péssima.

— Bem, a cara não está das melhores, mas o importante é o sabor, não é? — ela disse e Rose sorriu, mas por pouco tempo.

Assim que Paige colocou uma colherada de pudim na boca, cuspiu-o logo que sentiu seu sabor na língua. O Sr. Tico fez o mesmo. Ele largou o prato sobre a mesa e correu para a pia, onde cuspiu saliva no ralo.

— Mas o que...?! Eu segui a receita! — Rose exclamou.

— Você colocou sal nesse pudim, Rose? Onde estava com a cabeça?

— Sal? Claro que não! Onde já se viu colocar sal em pudim!

— Então prove.

A careta de asco de Paige só era menos feia que a do Sr. Tico. Ele estava agora mesmo pegando uma garrafa d'água na geladeira, mas parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento.

— Rose, isto está puro sal — Paige falou, pegando dois copos e entregando para que seu pai os enchesse.

— O que?!

O pai tossiu.

— Sua irmã tem razão, querida, isso está horrível, parece que usou água do mar na receita, e além disso — ele deu alguns tapinhas com a colher sobre o pudim — está borrachudo.

— Mas é pudim, é para ser doce.

— Exatamente! O que foi que aconteceu? Isso está intragável — Paige disse.

Rose pegou um pedaço do doce com a colher e cuspiu assim que provou.

— Não falei? — perguntou Paige, já no segundo copo d'água.

Rose correu até a bancada onde tinha preparado o pudim e pegou o pote que utilizou, acreditando ser açúcar refinado, e quando virou o pote de lado, leu o nome _Sal_ escrito nele.

— Ah, não! — Rose choramingou. — Eu me confundi!

— Como você confundiu os dois, Rose? — perguntou o Sr. Tico.

— Os potes são iguais! — respondeu, mostrando-os. — Eu não li o nome no pote e acabei colocando duas xícaras de sal na receita.

— Ai, meus rins! — O Sr. Tico então pegou a garrafa e começou a beber a água toda diretamente pelo gargalo.

— Só você mesmo, Rose, para confundir sal com açúcar — disse Paige, rindo.

Rose lamuriou-se do quanto era terrível na cozinha e não conseguia fazer um simples doce mesmo seguindo a receita. O pai tentou fazê-la rir, dizendo que ela estava proibida de cozinhar sem a supervisão de um adulto. Rose tentou rir, mas não adiantou muito, pois ela estava decepcionada consigo mesma.

Nesse ínterim, a Sra. Tico e seu genro, Beaumont Kin, entraram na cozinha. Beaumont estava trazendo uma caixa de papelão de tamanho médio e lacrada, e deixou-a sobre a mesa.

— Isso acabou de chegar — ele disse. Então olhou em volta e viu a situação da cozinha e a expressão de cada um. — O que aconteceu, o pudim deu errado?

— Deu muito errado! — replicou Rose.

— Mas eu te dei uma receita, Rose — falou a Sra. Tico.

— Ela confundiu os potes de sal e açúcar — seu marido explicou.

— Nem precisa dizer mais nada — disse ela, compreendendo a situação.

— O que ele mandou dessa vez? — Paige indagou Rose, aproximando-se dela, que estava examinando a caixa.

— Não sei... É um pouco pesado — respondeu Rose, pegando-a.

— Vai ver é uma pedra do jardim dele, ele vai narrar uma história de quando ele caiu e bateu com a cabeça e teve uma visão e ficou doido — Paige provocou.

— Pode ser um conjunto de bolas de gude que ele teve quando era criança — disse o Sr. Tico, entrando na brincadeira de Paige.

— Não tem graça — redarguiu Rose.

— Talvez seja um livro de receitas — disse Paige.

— Um livro de receitas seria muito apropriado no momento. Ele já mandou pelo menos metade dos livros dele, e todos eram títulos chatos.

— Dois ou três títulos apenas... — Beaumont comentou, mas Rose o interrompeu.

— Gente, já chega.

— Ele já mandou quase todos os itens colecionáveis dele — o pai continuou.

— Chegamos à conclusão que Armitage Hux é um acumulador compulsivo?

— É muito cedo para um diagnóstico, minha filha.

— Eu usaria a palavra _colecionador_ — opinou Beaumont.

— Quando ele vai começar a mandar presentes de verdade? — perguntou a Sra. Tico. — Como joias, um carro...

— Mãe! — Rose gritou.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Rose. Eu sei que ele é rico, pesquisei o perfil dele no Instagram.

Rose revirou os olhos e saiu da cozinha carregando a caixa. Sua família implicava com ela desde que descobriram o seu novo admirador secreto e o hábito bastante peculiar que ele tinha de enviar por correio presentes incomuns. Era verdade que os presentes não eram românticos por si próprios, mas Rose gostava das histórias que os acompanhavam. Era algo físico, palpável, nos quais ela podia ver, sentir e imaginar melhor cada história por trás deles.

Eram livros, fotografias, CD's, conchas, pedras polidas e coloridas, entre outros itens colecionáveis, cada um com uma história que revelava um pouco da natureza e personalidade de Armitage. Ele era um homem solitário e introvertido, mas culto, inteligente e estudioso. E Beaumont estava certo sobre ele, Hux era um colecionador. Ele gostava de coisas pequenas e fáceis de organizar, como fotografias e réplicas pequeníssimas de carros, por exemplo. Ele dissera que simplesmente não conseguia jogar as coisas fora. O que era estranho, pois ele estava dando-lhe algumas de suas coisas nas últimas semanas, e, de certa forma, ele estava se desfazendo delas.

Presentear não é o mesmo que jogar fora, Rose refletiu, e ele provavelmente não pensa que está se desfazendo dessas coisas. Dá-las, ainda mais da maneira como vinha fazendo, acompanhando pequenas histórias, foi a maneira que ele encontrou de se aproximar dela, apresentar-se, traçar um caminho até ela. E Rose achava aquilo encantador.

— O que será que ele mandou? — perguntou a si mesma, colocando a caixa no chão do quarto.

Rose abriu a caixa e encontrou primeiro um envelope em cima de alguma coisa enrolada em plástico bolha. Ela o pegou primeiro. Estava um pouco mais ansiosa dessa vez, pois depois da última encomenda, há quase uma semana, Rose resolveu respondê-lo. Dizia:

"_Minha cara Rose,_

_Fiquei muito surpreso com a sua resposta, pois, para ser franco, eu não esperava por ela. Mas se me permite dizer, eu fiquei muito contente, porque meu lado pessimista estava me torturando com a ideia de que você não recebia nem um dos meus envios, e se recebia, os jogava fora sem ler minhas cartas e sem remorso algum. Soa horrível, eu sei. Porém, foi esse o motivo que me fez enviar a "concha de Vênus" anonimamente na primeira vez._

_Espero que goste de saber que sua presilha de cabelo favorita está bem guardada junto à minha coleção, em um lugar de destaque e bem protegida. Eu a adorei._

_Todavia, se bem me lembro do assunto de sua carta de resposta, você estava me dizendo que havia procurado na internet o filme da fita VHS que te enviei da última vez. Eu sei que ninguém mais usa fitas VHS, e para falar a verdade nem eu. Serviços de streaming são a melhor coisa de que há hoje em dia. Até CD e DVD saíram de moda. Lembro-me bem quando eles chegaram e parecia que não existia nada mais tecnológico que aquilo._

_No entanto, como já havia lhe dito, não gosto de jogar as coisas fora, então lembrei que tinha em algum lugar o antigo videocassete do meu pai. Eu o testei e ainda funciona. Você só precisa conectar os cabos do aparelho ao conector USB que está junto e assistir em uma tevê com entrada para USB. Acredito que a experiência de assistir A História Sem Fim em fita VHS vai ser completamente diferente para você._

_E mudando um pouco de assunto, eu gostaria muito de vê-la novamente, Rose. Já faz um tempo desde a última vez e a forma como terminou o nosso jantar foi muito desagradável, para ambos. Não era para ser daquela maneira e tudo não passou de um grande equívoco, mas eu não pretendo me alongar sobre esse assunto nesta missiva._

_Eu gostaria de me desculpar com você e refazer as coisas, do jeito correto, com algo que você aprove e se sinta confortável. E já que estamos falando sobre filmes, poderíamos ir ao cinema. Se você quiser, é claro. Assim que já tiver uma resposta, por favor, me comunique._

_Atenciosamente, A. Hux."_

Rose releu o final da carta duas vezes antes de dobrar a folha e colocá-la de lado. Ela piscou, meio atônita. Ele estava lhe chamando para sair, de novo. Depois do circo que foi aquele jantar, uma saída para o cinema era um programa inofensivo, ou era isso que Rose esperava. Havia alguns filmes interessantes em cartaz, e se não é má ideia?

Desembrulhou o videocassete do plástico bolha pensando em como Armitage continuava tão apaixonado por ela quanto antes, mesmo com tudo que ela fez para tentar afastá-lo. Era para o próprio bem deles – talvez o bem dela, em primeiro lugar –, porém, Hux não estaria interessado nela se não fosse por causa do Cupido. De qualquer forma, infelizmente, nada havia adiantado para mantê-lo longe, pois ele encontrou sua própria maneira de se conectar, de achar um caminho ou uma brecha na armadura e tocá-la. E após tudo que ele vinha fazendo, Rose perguntou-se que mal teria de abaixar a guarda. Só um pouquinho.

Bufou. Não queria pensar nisso agora, teria tempo para fazer isso mais tarde. Por enquanto, ela queria assistir a um filme de fantasia num videocassete mais velho do que ela.

Foi fácil montar o aparelho, e assistir também. E pouco tempo depois, ela não estava mais em seu quarto, trancada no escuro, com apenas a luz da televisão iluminando o cômodo, mas estava em Fantasia...

Desenhar sempre ajudou Rose a lidar com seus sentimentos negativos. Quaisquer que fossem os seus problemas, ela extravasava em arte. Expressar-se através de sua arte fazia com que ela se sentisse viva. No entanto, especialmente hoje Rose não está conseguindo desenhar nada.

Ela se recusava a admitir que era um bloqueio criativo, contudo, não tinha uma boa ideia há bastante tempo e nada do que rascunhava lhe agradava. Há um cesto de lixo ao lado dela, cheio de bolas de papel que já se acumulam há bastante tempo. E após insistir por horas, Rose desistiu.

Levantou-se abruptamente jogando o bloco de desenho no chão. — Que droga! — exclamou.

Sem inspiração, ela se sentou no chão do seu estúdio coçando a cabeça, frustrada por não conseguir produzir. Ela havia ido até lá na esperança de que a atmosfera lhe influenciasse, mas nada havia adiantado. E para completar, havia acabado de jogar dramaticamente seu bloco de desenho. E como ele estava cheio de folhas avulsas dentro dele, quando ele caiu no chão, todas se espalharam em volta pelo piso.

Rose revirou os olhos e engatinhou para juntar as folhas de papel, então ela encontrou o desenho do rosto de Armitage que ela havia feito para Paige entre os rascunhos. Ela se sentou sobre os calcanhares segurando o papel amarelado, lembrando-se do dia em que o fez. Paige tinha lhe perguntado se ela o achava bonito e Rose se esquivou da resposta.

Pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, Rose se permitiu admirá-lo, ainda que fosse por um desenho que ela própria criou em menos de cinco minutos. O seu rosto é ovalado, o nariz grande, boca estreita, mas de lábios bem desenhados, as sobrancelhas eram grossas e os olhos, estreitos. Seu olhar é tão sério quando ela pôde ver pessoalmente. E ele é tão sério quando não está olhando para ela com olhos suplicantes.

Rose abaixou a folha e olhou para as paredes de seu ateliê, que se encontrava fechado durante todo o dia. Ela estava no segundo andar e havia deixado a maioria das luzes e todas as janelas, exceto uma, fechadas. Um pensamento aleatório passou pela sua cabeça, sobre pintar as paredes do ateliê, enquanto ela refletia sobre o convite que Armitage lhe fez há dois dias.

Ela deixou que os dias se acumulassem enquanto postergava sua decisão, mas agora não mais.

Rose precisava enfrentar essa situação como uma pessoa adulta. Já era hora de seguir em frente, o que a fez riscar da sua lista de prós e contras que ainda não havia superado o ex-namorado. Agora o número de contras para sair com Armitage acabou de diminuir de dois tópicos para um, ao passo que foi acrescentado um pró a favor dele. Ainda possuía ressalvas, mas novamente ela se fez a mesma pergunta que tinha feito há dois dias: e se não é uma má ideia?

Rose sorriu.

Levantou-se com todos os rascunhos e o bloco de desenho, guardou tudo na sua mochila, o desenho com mais cuidado que os demais. Seu celular vibrou no bolso, e Rose rapidamente o pegou. Era uma mensagem de Rey.

**ReyRey | **15:47

_Noite de garotas? Eu preciso sair de casa! Estou ficando louca com esse casamento_

**Eu |** 15:48

_Nossa, o q aconteceu?_

_Vamos sair sim, mas eu quero encher a cara, então vc dirige_

**ReyRey ** | 15:48

_Nesse caso vamos ter que chamar um táxi kkkkkk_

_A minha sogra, foi o que aconteceu!_

**Eu | **15:48

_Achei que vc amasse sua sogra :p_

**ReyRey | **15:49

_Isso foi antes dela tentar transformar meu casamento num tipo de casamento real..._

_E pra completar briguei com o Ben, posso dormir na sua casa?_

_Miga, tô precisando desabafar!_

**Eu | **15:49

_Mds... kkkkkk tá bem_

_Mas me conta tudo mais tarde. Tbm tenho q conversar algo cntg_

_Agora eu preciso ir_

Elas confirmaram o horário e Rose foi embora. Pediu um carro por aplicativo e veio todo o caminho conversando com seu pai no viva voz pelo telefone, ela sempre fazia isso quando o motorista era homem. E quando ela chegou em casa, desbloqueou Armitage Hux do Instagram. Ela queria uma comunicação mais direta e não estava com paciência para mandar uma carta.

_ rosetico escreveu:_

_Eu aceito se vc me deixar escolher o filme :3_

Não sabia quando ou se ele veria essa mensagem, mas era suficiente por enquanto. Ela tinha que se arrumar e avisar sua família que ia sair com Rey, então Armitage não era tão importante no momento.

Mas duas horas depois, quando ela estava pronta e já quase de saída, a resposta chegou:

_ hux_armitage escreveu:_

_Confio no seu bom gosto._

E Rose sorriu, mais uma vez por causa dele.


End file.
